Snakes and Lovers
by Dreamy-Butterflies
Summary: Nel gruppo delle Serpi niente è come appare, tutto è come loro vogliono che sia. Se appartieni ai Serpeverde ogni cosa è ai tuoi piedi, persino i sacrifici che sei cotretto a compiere...
1. Chapter 1 Snakes in the basket

_Tutti i personaggi citati in questa fanfiction appartengono a J.K.Rowling, così come gli ambienti e la maggior parte delle situazioni descritte, io ho preso solo la libertà di inventare qualcosa, qualche nome e niente di più. Nonostante i personaggi non mi appartengano credo di averli caratterizzati in maniera un po' diversa da come si vede nella saga di Harry Potter, ma trattandosi per lo più dei Serpeverde ho potuto spaziare, visto che questo gruppo è delineato dall'autrice solo marginalmente.  
In questa pagina potete vedere i volti che ho dato ai miei personaggi._

**Capitolo 1  
Snakes in the basket  
Standing at the beginning **

_Snakes in the basket  
Lie to lead you astray  
Snakes in the basket  
Force to make you betray  
Your innermost truths hid away_

La sala comune era scura come al solito, il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino, cercando, anche lui, di fare il minor rumore possibile, come se volesse rispettare i pensieri e i desideri di chi gli stava di fronte.  
Non era una bella giornata, non c'era il sole, faceva freddo, un freddo terribile, il cielo era di un indecifrabile grigio-biancastro che prometteva la caduta di una consistente coltre di neve e Pansy se ne stava lì davanti al fuoco, leggendo distrattamente un libro, girando le pagine una dopo l'altra, seguendo il filo della storia solo parzialmente.  
Le vacanze di Natale erano ormai alle porta, quattro o cinque giorni al massimo e la scuola si sarebbe finalmente interrotta per due intere settimane; era di pessimo umore per svariati motivi, non ultima la discussione che si era tenuta poche ora prima proprio in quella Sala.  
Una litigata che aveva coinvolto alcuni Serpeverde tra cui lei, Millicent, Blaise, Theodor, Tiger, Goyle e naturalmente anche lui: Draco.  
Anzi era stato proprio lui ad innescare il tutto con una delle sue tante pungenti battutine da padrone del mondo, l'ennesima battutina rivolta verso di lei; a volte avere una simile confidenza con Draco non portava a niente di buono, anzi portava a continui battibecchi, continui commenti e osservazioni, continue occhiate di sfida.  
Sì perché lei poteva.  
Se qualcuno avesse osato aprire bocca per redarguire Draco Malfoy su una qualunque cosa sarebbe probabilmente finito schiantato contro un muro in meno di una manciata di secondi, come più volte era successo a Theo, a Tiger, Goyle o a quelle stupide matricole del primo o secondo anno che avevano la presunzione di poter aprire bocca davanti a lui, davanti a voi.  
Ma lei poteva.  
Poteva squadrarlo da capo a piedi con disapprovazione.  
Poteva ridere a qualche sua frase stupida.  
Poteva inarcare con noncuranza un sopracciglio disapprovando il suo abbigliamento.  
Lei poteva.  
Era un mutuo accordo tra di loro, tra i Serpeverde, Draco era indubbiamente il leader, la persona a cui ogni richiesta andava fatta, perché senza il suo consenso non era possibile muovere un muscolo nella loro casta, lui era un Malfoy lui decideva cosa andava fatto e cosa non andava fatto, ma quello che forse la gente non sapeva era che gli uomini Serpeverde facevano di certo capo a lui, ma per le donne, e non solo, il discorso era diverso…  
Per quanto tutte fossero indubbiamente soggette alla forte personalità di Draco e alle sue scelte, fin da subito nelle schiere femminili un altro personaggio si era imposto come alterego del giovane Malfoy, qualcuno di altrettanto arrogante, qualcuno di altrettanto incisivo, di altrettanto autoritario: Pansy.  
A tutti nelle schiere Serpeverde era bastato un solo sguardo per capire che matricola o no, in quel primo anno sotto i lunghi capelli corvini e dietro gli occhi verde scuro si celava qualcosa contro cui era meglio non mettersi contro, uno spirito nascosto dietro una apparente timidezza usata come scudo iniziale nei confronti di tutte le persone.  
Draco si era subito rivelato per quello che era: un Malfoy.  
Anche con i ragazzi più grandi fin dal suo primo anno si era fatto strada nella gerarchia Serpeverde, guadagnando i loro consensi, la loro approvazione, entrando immediatamente nella squadra di Quidditch, facendo subito capire che nessuno poteva dargli ordini o dirgli quello che doveva o non doveva fare, grande o piccola che questa persona fosse.  
Per Pansy la storia era stata totalmente diversa: era rimasta nell'ombra ad osservare le persone a conoscerle, a studiarne i punti deboli e quelli di forza, si era fatta le giuste amicizie senza farsi notare per tutti i primi due anni di scuola, rimanendo solo la piccola Pansy, la ragazza dagli occhi torbidi e dal sorriso evanescente.  
Era stato solo al momento giusto che aveva messo le cose in chiaro, una sera, all'inizio del suo terzo anno si trovavano tutti nella Sala Comune Serpeverde, Clarence Goodwin del settimo anno, si era pesantemente lasciato cadere sul divano accanto a lei, distogliendola da una lettura in cui lei era totalmente immersa. Pansy aveva semplicemente alzato la testa per fissarlo mentre lui sciolinava frasi di dubbio gusto e patetici tentativi di approccio, dopo pochi istanti si era alzata chiudendo rumorosamente il suo libro e cercando un posto più tranquillo, e in quel momento Goodwin aveva commesso l'errore che difficilmente si sarebbe dimenticato.  
Si era alzato a sua volta prendendola per un polso, chiedendole non troppo educatamente se si divertiva così tanto a fare la 'Verginella schizzinosa', nell'arco di una manciata di secondi Pansy l'aveva colpito con una ginocchiata allo stomaco e un violento manrovescio al viso, facendolo finire per terra prima di finirlo con un Petrificus Totalus, che l'aveva lasciato agonizzante sul pavimento per oltre due ore.  
Nella sala era sceso il silenzio, e un semplice sorriso di soddisfazione si era aperto sulle labbra della ragazza nel momento in cui l'intero gruppo dei Serpeverde si era scostato per farla passare mentre si dirigeva verso i dormitori femminili, tutto il gruppo compreso che Draco, che le aveva rivolto un'occhiata complice e divertita.  
Quello era stato il momento in cui l'intera casata Serpeverde aveva capito di non avere un solo leader, ma di dover temere anche gli occhi scuri e ammaliatori della piccola Parkinson.  
Era stato Draco per primo, il giorno dopo, a sedersi accanto a lei a colazione, iniziando a renderla partecipe di un piano contro l'odioso Potter, che stavano organizzando per quella sera stessa, e il gelo era sceso a tavola quando Pansy aveva osato contraddire Malfoy, proponendo la sua idea per realizzare lo scherzo come migliore e più efficace; Draco l'aveva squadrata per un attimo, decidendo se concederle o meno il beneficio del dubbio, cosa che aveva infine deciso di fare.  
E non se n'era pentito nemmeno per un istante, soprattutto nel momento in cui Potter e i suoi tirapiedi erano stati sbattuti in punizione da Piton grazie alle idee della sua nuova intrigante alleata.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

"Hai intenzione di tenere il muso per il resto della tua vita?"  
La voce di Millicent risuonò alla sua destra facendola girare verso l'amica che la fissava seduta sul bracciolo del divano con una espressione saccente e incuriosita, le braccia incrociate al petto e gli occhi cristallini fissi su di lei.  
"A te probabilmente sì vecchia strega!" tuonò la brunetta girando l'ennesima pagina del libro senza aver nemmeno finito di leggere.  
"Sei permalosa Parkinson, e insopportabile…" rispose la Bullstrode con tono di sfida lasciandosi cadere accanto a lei in maniera elegante.  
Millicent Bullstrode.  
Si dice a volte che esistano delle anime gemelle, delle persone assolutamente in sintonia in tutto e per tutto, persone a cui basta uno sguardo per capirsi e sapere cosa fare; si dice di solito di un uomo e una donna, di una coppia che si completa a vicenda, ma in questo caso, in questo particolare frangente, non c'era espressione più adatta per indicare il legame tra le due ragazze che si stavano ora scambiando uno sguardo arrogante l'una verso l'altra.  
Si conoscevano da sempre, da quando avevano coscienza del mondo, le loro madri erano amiche fin dai tempi della scuola, e i loro padri in affari l'uno con l'altro; avevano mosso insieme i primi passi, detto insieme le prime parole, frequentato insieme lezioni di pianoforte, di danza e di equitazione, avevano frequentato le stesse compagnie, le stesse feste e poi naturalmente, la stessa scuola nella stessa casata: Serpeverde.  
Millicent infatti non era da meno di Pansy in nulla, nemmeno nella scala gerarchica della loro casata, ad Hogwarts, lei era semplicemente al fianco di Pansy, come arroganza, come determinazione, come odio verso i Grifondoro e la loro schiera di pezzenti, come rispetto che le altre persone, tutte, avevano nei suoi confronti.  
Era assai frequente vederle camminare fianco a fianco lungo i corridoi del castello, precedute dal sordo ticchettio dei tacchi delle loro scarpe con a seguito le altre ragazze Serpeverde e subito dietro un nugolo di tirapiedi di quasi ogni casata, Grifondoro esclusi, pronti a scattare ad ogni loro cenno.  
"Io sono permalosa Bullstrode, ma tu sei una vecchia megera che morirà zitella!" ribatté Pansy spostandosi con noncuranza una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio mascherando appena un sorriso divertito.  
"Stavamo solo puntualizzando il fatto che Draco aveva tutte le ragioni di questo mondo per schiantare quell'inutile Tassorosso dopo il commento che aveva fatto su di te…" puntualizzo Milly scrollando le spalle con noncuranza.  
"Come se io andassi dietro agli stupidi commenti scontati di un inutile Tassorosso…" sorrise l'amica chiudendo il libro e girandosi per guardare la bionda.  
"Ti piace, eh? Questo suo essere terribilmente possessivo?" scherzò Millicent mettendosi a ridere e Pansy con lei non riuscendo a farne a meno.  
"Da morire…" commentò avvicinando la testa a quella della compagna di casata, abbassando il tono di voce come se le stesse rivelando un segreto, "…mi scopro ad essere più ragazzina di quanto non vorrei essere…!" continuò con uno sguardo d'intesa.  
Non c'era dubbio su questo: Draco era possessivo, ai limiti dell'umana sopportazione.  
Non era plateale, questo mai, ma era subdolo, e diretto, capace di far capire a tutti quando la cosa lo irritava, quando un gesto era andato oltre il limite consentito, quando un commento era arrivato dove non sarebbe mai dovuto arrivare.  
Perché Pansy era fuori dalla portata di tutti, questa era una cosa che Draco aveva voluto mettere subito in chiaro, fin da quando aveva iniziato a considerarla come un'alleata, molto prima che diventasse la sua ragazza.  
La sua ragazza.  
Non era un termine che né Draco né Pansy avevano mai usato per definirsi, loro erano, e basta.  
Non si potevano definire amanti semplicemente, perché c'era qualcosa di molto di più di quello che appariva; se gli altri li consideravano tali era solo perché loro volevano che fosse così.  
Erano nato tutto naturalmente, come se fosse il naturale sviluppo di una amicizia tra le due persone che avevano indiscutibilmente il comando.  
Nel corso nel terzo anno erano diventati i punti di riferimento della casata dei Serpeverde, gli organizzatori degli scherzi, delle feste clandestine, erano loro a gestire quel commercio nascosto di alcolici che rendeva le feste dei Serpeverde decisamente migliori di quelle di ogni altra casata; erano loro a organizzare le fughe notturne a Hogsmade con Millicent, Blaise, Daphne e Theo, le ore passate a bere e ridere a "I Tre Manici di Scopa", tornando a Hogwarts barcollanti, intenti a cercare di non far rumore e a non essere scoperti, minacciando le matricole addormentate nella sala comune di non far mai parola delle loro scappatelle.  
Era diventato un rapporto in cui bastava uno sguardo per capirsi, un gesto per sapere cosa fare, una mossa per dare il via alle cospirazioni contro i Grifondoro che il più delle volte finivano a loro favore, e che quando non era così sfociavano in ore di punizione in cui Pansy e Draco passavano il tempo a litigare, accusandosi l'un l'altra di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o di non aver prestato attenzione a questa o quella cosa.  
Erano finiti in punizione da soli quella sera di novembre nel corso del quarto anno quando lei l'aveva provocato come sempre, quando lui aveva risposto alla sua sfida con quel suo solito fare arrogante, in un battibecco eterno che li aveva portati a sfoderare le bacchette l'uno contro l'altra minacciando di usare chissà quale incantesimo, ma ogni minaccia era poi caduta nel nulla nel momento in cui si erano avvicinati guardinghi e lui le aveva preso il polso della mano che reggeva la bacchetta tirandola contro di sé per baciarla.  
Era stato il momento in cui avevano cessato di essere semplici alleati, semplici compagni, ed erano diventati ancora più pericolosi, ancora più temuti, perché in ogni gruppo, in ogni casata vale il detto 'l'unione fa la forza', e se l'unione era la loro, era di certo meglio stare alla larga da ogni possibile scontro.  
"Ma tu sei una ragazzina Parkinson, piccola, viziata e insopportabile…" rise Millicent appoggiando la testa all'indietro contro lo schienale inclinandola poi per fissare Pansy.  
"E' incredibile come questi aggettivi ti si adattino perfettamente, non credi?" rispose lei inarcando un sopracciglio, facendo sbuffare la bionda, divertita.  
"Vado a prepararmi per la cena…" esclamò alzandosi e lisciandosi la gonna dell'uniforme che entrambe avevano reso più corta del normale grazie a un semplice incantesimo "…uso il tuo shampoo, il mio l'ha finito Daphne!" continuo portandosi i capelli dietro un orecchio e dirigendosi verso le scale dei dormitori senza aspettare risposta.  
Pansy aprì di nuovo il libro accavallando le gambe e cercando di concentrarsi di nuovo nella lettura, disturbata da un leggero borbottio proveniente dal fondo della sala, alzò gli occhi vedendo un gruppetto di quattro ragazzi intenti a leggere una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta fin troppo divertiti.  
"Allora la piantate?" tuonò lei fissandoli senza pietà e facendoli zittire all'istante.  
"Scusa Pansy…" disse una delle ragazze, una bionda dagli occhi chiari e slavati abbassando poi lo sguardo e rimettendosi a parlare sottovoce con gli amici.  
"Come siamo nervose…" arrivo una voce dall'entrata della sala.  
Non aveva bisogno di vedere chi era per riconoscere il suo tono, quello arrogante, accattivante, quello di sta dicendo esattamente quello che vuole dire in quell'esatto e preciso momento: Draco.  
"Come siamo noiosi…" ribatté lei scambiando le gambe accavallate e riportando gli occhi sulle pagine del suo libro, che ora poteva leggere in pace senza alcun vociare insistente e fastidioso alle sue spalle.  
I suoi passi risuonarono decisi sul marmo nero del pavimento fino a fermarsi davanti a lei, finchè non si sedette sul tavolino di mogano scuro davanti al piccolo divano di velluto verde su cui Pansy stava leggendo una interessante storia di elfi, goblin e orchi selvaggi.  
"Non puoi essere davvero arrabbiata con me…" rise lui cristallino, sinceramente divertito dall'atteggiamento distaccato di Pansy.  
"Non ce l'ho con te Draco, ti sto ignorando è diverso" risponde serafica la ragazza girando come se niente fosse una pagina del libro e ricominciando a leggere di come Flintas l'elfo aveva ucciso Gundar il goblin. Pansy fece mentalmente nota di ricordare a Theodore quanto fossero stupidi i libri che le prestava, leggibili certo, ma con nomi e personaggi troppo surreali perfino per il mondo della magia. "Questo libro fa schifo!" disse tutto ad un tratto richiudendolo rumorosamente sulle sue ginocchia e lanciandolo con espressione annoiata sulla poltrona alla sua sinistra "Theo ha dei gusti pessimi ultimamente!" continuò alzandosi in piedi e sistemandosi il maglioncino incurante degli sguardi del ragazzo davanti a lei. "Stai invadendo il mio spazio Malfoy!" statuì alludendo al fatto che era bloccata tra lui, il divano e la piccola poltrona nera su cui aveva lanciato il libro.  
"Stai invadendo il mio spazio Malfoy…" le fece il verso con quella voce stridula e insopportabile che faceva ogni volta che voleva imitarla "…stai diventando una vecchia strega acida e noiosa!" continuò appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e guardandola dal basso verso l'alto con gli occhi grigi e indagatori fissi su di lei.  
Pansy inclinò semplicemente la testa abbozzando un sorriso ironico poi alzò la gamba destra portando il piede sul tavolino esattamente tra le gambe di Draco spingendo con forza il pesante mobile di legno, facendo stridere in modo insopportabile le gambe contro il pavimento marmoreo e lucido fino ad allontanarlo da lei quel tanto da permetterle di andarsene indisturbata, non senza aver nuovamente attirato su di sé l'attenzione di tutti i presenti in sala.  
"Tu sei pazza Parkinson!" rise Malfoy di gusto, guardandola allontanarsi verso la scalinata dei dormitori, seriamente colpito dalla sua reazione, e convinto del fatto che in lei non ci fosse mai niente di prevedibile, nemmeno un singolo gesto.  
"Forse Malfoy…" commentò lei fermandosi al primo scalino e girandosi con la mano sinistra appoggiata alla ringhiera di legno chiaro "…ma almeno per un po' non potrai dire che sono noiosa!" concluse con tono perentorio ricominciando a salire verso la sua camera.

_Snake eyes, I'm watching  
Snake eyes, look out  
Snake eyes, it's coming  
Snake eyes, ain't no escaping from the snake eye_

**Note dell'autrice**

_Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo dedicata al mondo di Harry Potter, spero quindi di non aver combinato niente di grave e spero soprattutto che possa piacere a qualcuno, grazie a tutti quelli che la leggeranno!_

_**Credits:**__ le canzoni usate sono "Snakes in the Basket" dei No Doubt, "At the Beginning" di Richard Marx and Donna Lewis e "Snake Eyes" degli AC/DC._


	2. Chapter 2 Outrageous

_Tutti i personaggi citati in questa fanfiction appartengono a J.K.Rowling, così come gli ambienti e la maggior parte delle situazioni descritte, io ho preso solo la libertà di inventare qualcosa, qualche nome e niente di più. Nonostante i personaggi non mi appartengano credo di averli caratterizzati in maniera un po' diversa da come si vede nella saga di Harry Potter, ma trattandosi per lo più dei Serpeverde ho potuto spaziare, visto che questo gruppo è delineato dall'autrice solo marginalmente.  
In questa pagina potete vedere i volti che ho dato ai miei personaggi._

**Capitolo 2  
Outrageous  
Nothing else can change my plans**

_It's outrageous when I move my body  
Outrageous when I'm at a party  
Outrageous when I'm on the scene  
Outrageous let's be it, girl _

"Queste feste alla fine si rivelano sempre così noiose!" esclamò Daphne raccogliendosi dietro la nuca i capelli rosso fuoco, lasciando scivolare alcuni boccoli sulle spalle scoperte. Quella sera niente uniformi, Silente aveva organizzato una delle solite celebrazioni così tipiche di Hogwarts per festeggiare le imminenti vacanze di Natale, e tutti gli studenti erano esentati dall'indossare i soliti abiti potendo sbizzarrirsi in ciò che preferivano.  
Millicent indossava un semplice vestito azzurro dalle spalline sottili intrecciate con fili argentati, lungo fino al ginocchio, decorato in contro luce da un semplice motivo floreale; nonostante fosse già molto alta di natura la ragazza non rinunciava mai a tacchi alti e sottili su cui camminava alla perfezione lungo i corridoi della scuola.  
Pansy aveva optato per qualcosa di diverso ma quanto mai elegante, un vestito di seta verde corto e svasato, drappeggiato attorno al collo, che lasciava scoperta interamente la schiena su cui ricadevano ordinati e composti i lunghi capelli corvini.  
Tutti si erano preoccupati di dire che la festa sarebbe stata assolutamente informale, non uno dei soliti balli eleganti in stile medioevale che erano così frequenti a Hogwarts, una semplice festa tra ragazzi, che avrebbe permesso loro di celebrare la serata in maniera tranquilla e rilassata.  
Ma simili direttive valevano per gli altri, non per le ragazze Serpeverde. Il significato della parola informale era a loro praticamente sconosciuto, partecipare a una festa senza suscitare vocii e sguardi interessati era una cosa assolutamente inutile, e nel loro comportamento non c'era nulla che potesse definirsi tale. Loro sarebbero entrate in sala facendosi notare, perché era quello che avevano sempre fatto e che sempre avrebbero fatto.  
Baluardo di questa filosofia era sicuramente Daphne Greengrass, indubbiamente una delle ragazze più belle di Hogwarts, una di quelle che chiunque si trovava a fissare lungo i corridoi: un chioma di morbidi boccoli rosso fuoco, due occhi verdi e trasparenti, quasi fossero stati fatti apposta per appartenere alle schiere di quella casata, un corpo minuto e ben modellato, una statura perfetta e una grazia e una eleganza che perfino le amiche le invidiavano. Daphne era l'emblema dell'eccesso, del voler apparire e sapeva farlo: sempre.  
Anche quella sera aveva indossato qualcosa di troppo elegante e troppo vistoso, che di certo l'avrebbe fatta notare anche dai quadri appesi ai muri di ogni parete: un lungo vestito dorato, senza spalline, che lasciava appena scoperti i piedi e ricadeva naturale sulle forme della ragazza.  
Sarebbe di certo stata l'unica vestita a quel modo, anzi, questo era proprio quello che Daphne sperava, ed anzi sapeva, nessuna sarebbe stata come lei, e quello era il motivo principale per cui aveva scelto quell'abbigliamento: stupire.  
"Siete pronte?" esclamò Pansy alzandosi dalla sedia davanti alla specchiera, dove stava ultimando il trucco. Le compagne di camera risposero con un deciso cenno della testa seguendola fuori dalla porta. La sala comune era già vuota, probabilmente erano già tutti a cena, erano le nove e dieci e come sempre la festa era iniziata alle nove, e le tre ragazze erano ben consapevoli di questo, ma arrivare in ritardo era un prerogativa che potevano permettersi senza che nessuno, o quasi, avesse niente da ridire.  
Camminarono in formazione lungo il corridoio, Pansy al centro, Millicent alla sua destra e Daphne alla sinistra, precedute dall'eco dei loro passi.  
"Ma come siamo carine stasera!" arrivò il commento da uno dei quadri lungo la parete destra, un ritratto di Salazar Serpeverde. Le tre ragazze si fermarono salutando con un ossequioso cenno del capo il fondatore della loro illustre casata.  
"Festa per le vacanze di Natale…" spiegò Pansy con tono rispettoso "…una delle solite trovate delle vecchie cariatidi che portano avanti questa scuola" continuò con quel suo così tipico sorriso malevolo, strappando al ritratto un'espressione compiaciuta.  
"Tenete alto il nome dei Serpeverde, come sempre!" commentò Salazar accennando un inchino prima di scomparire oltre la cornice; le tre ragazze ripreso a camminare arrivando poco dopo davanti al portone della sala grande, dove si teneva la festa; fuori, sulla soglia, a braccia incrociate con la solita espressione scocciata e insofferente la professoressa McGrannit.  
"Sono le nove e quindici signorine e la cena è già iniziata" statuì rivolgendo loro uno sguardo severo.  
"Siamo state fermate nei corridoi dal nostro capostipite, ci scusi professoressa" rispose Daphne con un'espressione innocente e pentita.  
"Salazar…" commentò la McGrannit scuotendo la testa, a bassa voce "…e mi pareva che fosse stato detto a tutti di vestirsi in maniera adeguata per una festa informale!" riprese guardando gli abiti ricercati delle tre Serpi.  
"Ognuno si adegua in modo diverso, professoressa" sorrise Pansy inclinando leggermente la testa ricevendo un'occhiata severa dall'anziana strega.  
"Noi siamo perfettamente adeguate al nostro stile" aggiunse Millicent convinta.  
La McGrannit le guardò serrando le labbra per impedirsi di continuare la discussione, avrebbe potuto e voluto rimandare le ragazze nei dormitori a cambiarsi ma non era lei a capo della loro casata, e qualcosa le diceva che Piton non avrebbe gradito la sua intrusione nell'abbigliamento delle sue ragazze.  
"Sbrigatevi, la cena è iniziata" disse con tono perentorio allungando il braccio per indicare la sala grande ricevendo un cenno di finto assenso dalle giovani Serpeverde che si incamminarono verso la loro tavolata.  
E successe quanto prevedibile, gli sguardi si spostarono su di loro nel momento esatto in cui misero piede nella sala; non tutti sguardi di ammirazione, i commenti provenienti dal tavolo scarlatto dei Grifondoro erano per una parte tutt'altro che lusinghieri, dettati per lo più dall'invidia di molte ragazze, che trovavano insopportabile un simile sfoggio di egocentrismo e arroganza.  
"Alla buonora…" commento Blaise guardando il trio mentre prendeva posto come di consueto.  
"Imprevisti…" commentò Pansy noncurante versandosi qualcosa da bere prima di fare cenno a Goyle di metterle un po' di arrosto nel piatto.  
"La vecchia strega era particolarmente insopportabile" commentò Millicent gesticolando annoiata, girando lo sguardo verso la lunga tavolata dei professori che sovrastava l'intera sala.  
"Potrei scommettere che aveva qualcosa da ridire sul modo in cui vi siete vestite!" rise Adrian Pucey divertito, ricevendo delle occhiate poco convinte da tutte e tre le ragazze.  
"Una festa informale, e voi tre sembrate appena uscite da uno dei migliori balli di casa Malfoy…" intervenne Theodore indicando con un gesto della mano gli abiti delle compagne di casa.  
"Avreste preferito vederci conciate così?" sbottò Millicent con espressione disgustata girandosi per indicare la tavolata dei Grifondoro, ricevendo ancora una volta occhiate d'odio e di risentimento.  
"Neanche per sogno chery…" rise Blaise rivolto alla bionda con sguardo convinto e vagamente ammiccante.  
"Anche perché sappiate che è una cosa che non succederà mai!" aggiunse Daphne portandosi elegantemente una ciocca di capelli dietro la spalla ostentando una espressione annoiata, facendo ridere buona parte degli amici attorno a lei.  
"E comunque spero per voi che abbiate provveduto alle nostre consuete scorte per rendere il resto della festa più sopportabile!" continuò la ragazza rivolgendo verso Pansy e Draco, alludendo alle scorte di whiskey incendiario, burrobirra e alcolici che i due erano soliti procurare per le celebrazioni dei Serpeverde.  
Pansy girò la testa incontrando gli occhi di ghiaccio di Draco e abbozzando un sorriso malizioso e divertito.  
"Abbiamo pensato a tutto come al solito Daph…" rispose il ragazzo senza guardare la rossa, continuando invece a sostenere lo sguardo di Pansy per qualche altro secondo prima di venire interrotto dalla fastidiosa voce del preside: Albus Silente.  
"Ragazzi…" esclamò, come ogni volta che deliziava la sala con un lungo e inconcludente discorso "…anche quest'anno le vacanze di Natale sono arrivate!"  
"Fa questa scoperta ogni dicembre di ogni dannatissimo anno, come se prima o poi qualcuno dovesse perderle nella foresta stregata queste mistiche vacanze di Natale!" commentò Blaise facendo ridere le schiere Serpeverde.  
"La neve sta cadendo ormai copiosa sul giardino della nostra scuola…" riprese il mago allargando le braccia in un gesto solenne.  
"Ma possibile che qualcuno stia davvero ad ascoltare tutto quello che dice questo vecchio rimbambito?" borbottò Draco a bassa voce avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio di Pansy che in questo momento gli dava le spalle per rivolgersi verso il tavolo dei professori.  
"Malfoy… porta rispetto per il tuo preside!" lo redarguì ironica la ragazza girando la testa verso destra per incontrare gli occhi del giovane Malfoy.  
"Tu non lo stai ascoltando…" commentò lui con tono saccente, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Ah no?" rispose lei sottovoce appoggiando il mento sulla propria spalla per guardarlo meglio.  
"No, stai parlando con me Parkinson…" sorrise lui prima di venire interrotto dallo scroscio di applausi che annunciavano la tanto attesa fine del discorso.  
La cena proseguì al solito tra chiacchiere sugli ultimi compiti prima di Natale, e discussioni su dove si sarebbero passate le vacanze ormai imminenti: a differenza del solito il gruppo dei Serpeverde aveva deciso di trascorrerle a Hogwarts quest'anno, senza tornare a casa se non la sera della Vigilia per la consueta festa a casa Malfoy, dove ci sarebbero state tutte le famiglie purosangue del mondo magico, tutte le personalità che contavano, in sostanza tutti quelli con cui valeva la pena di avere un rapporto.  
Di solito le feste nella Sala Grande si svolgevano così, si cenava e poi Silente con un semplice gesto della bacchetta faceva sparire i tavoli e addobbava le pareti e gli altri mobili a tema per la festa, quest'anno però il preside sembrava aver organizzato qualcosa di diverso…  
Quando tutte le tavolate ebbero finito si alzò con fare cerimonioso avvicinandosi alla postazione da cui teneva tutti i suoi noiosi discorsi.  
"Per quest'anno…" iniziò a dire cercando di far zittire il vociare confuso degli studenti prima di schiarirsi la voce, "…per quest'anno la festa di Natale non si terrà in questa sala!" disse suscitando commenti e borbottii diffusi.  
"…ma si terrà nel mio studio! Una festa privata con lap-dance della professoressa McGrannit!" commentò Adrian a bassa voce mentre gli altri scoppiavano a ridere non troppo silenziosamente.  
Blaise intento a bere un bicchiere di succo di zucca che aveva precedentemente corretto con il whiskey che portava sempre nella sua fedele fiaschetta iniziò a tossire, facendo, se possibile crescere maggiormente l'ilarità.  
"Adrian ti prego, questa orrenda visione mi bloccherà di certo la crescita!" si lamentò Theo con faccia schifata, senza nemmeno accorgersi che Silente aveva interrotto il suo discorso ed ora, insieme al resto delle persone in sala, stava fissando proprio il loro lato della tavolata.  
Pansy girò la testa facendo scorrere lo sguardo sugli altri studenti che li guardavano come se avessero interrotto chissà quale irripetibile cerimonia: era abituata agli sguardi poco convinti degli appartenenti alle altre casate, lei come tutti gli altri suoi compagni Serpeverde erano spesso oggetto di critiche e commenti gratuiti da parte di gente che disapprovava il loro modo di comportarsi, o che trovava da ridire sulle loro osservazioni e sui loro atteggiamenti.  
Erano cose a cui loro non prestavano più la minima attenzione, a dire il vero non l'avevano mai prestata, certe parole scivolavano addosso alle Serpi come acqua, senza che loro nemmeno se ne accorgessero, i giudizi della gente non contano quando sei un Serpeverde, contano solo le opinioni di chi ritieni al tuo livello, e la tua casta difficilmente ti giudica davanti ai tuoi occhi, preferisce farlo alle spalle in maniera subdola e meschina, è così che funziona quando appartieni a questa casata, l'apparenza è tutto e, a meno che tu non sia un leader, non ti è concesso esprimere le opinioni sui tuoi pari.  
In sala era sceso il silenzio, Draco si passò una mano tra i capelli alzandosi dalla sua sedia e rivolgendosi verso il tavolo dei professori "Ci scusi professor Silente, Adrian ci stava esponendo le sue idee per rendere indimenticabile la festa di stasera!" disse con quel suo fare suadente, il timbro arrogante e distaccato.  
"Vuole forse renderci partecipi delle sue idea Signor Pucey?" chiese il preside scaturendo ancora una volta un'incontenibile seguito di risatine dalla tavolata verde-argentata.  
"La ringrazio professore, ma è una cosa solo pochi eletti possono capire, non è cosa da tutti avere un simile ingegno quale il mio!" scherzo Adrian gesticolando e alzandosi con fare teatrale verso il soppalco dei docenti.  
"Potete riprendere posto, gentilmente…" disse Silente facendo cenno ai due ragazzi di sedersi nuovamente. "Dicevo appunto che la festa si terrà nel giardino della scuola! La professoressa McGrannit è stata così gentile da creare per noi una cupola termica, che ricopre la prima metà del nostro giardino, che è stato preparato a dovere dai nostri elfi perché possiate divertirvi e celebrare queste imminenti vacanze!" esclamò e con un gesto della bacchetta fece scomparire la parete sinistra della sala grande rivelando al suo esterno l'immenso parco innevato di Hogwarts.

_The land of ice and snow  
Where the midnight sun blows  
Hundred thousand lakes glow  
In the land of ice and snow _

Sopra l'erba era stata creata una pedana di ghiaccio per permettere agli studenti di ballare e muoversi più comodamente, dai lati estremi della lastra partivano degli intricati intrecci di ghiaccio che si sviluppavano verso l'alto, creando una cupola che appariva di cristallo sotto i riflessi dell'enorme luna piena che si stagliava luminosa nel cielo.  
Erano stati allestiti cinque tavoli, lunghi e stretti, colmi di cibi e bevande, tutto sembrava essere fatto di ghiaccio, così come le sedie e i piccoli tavolini sparsi qua e là sulla lastra che arrivava fino a metà del giardino degradando in una serie di gradini che si tuffavano in quello che sembrava essere un piccolo lago blu cobalto su cui viaggiavano eleganti cinque coppie di cigni; intorno al lago crescevano piante scure e intricate con enormi fiori rossi e rosa sbocciati e rivolti verso il cielo quasi fossero girasoli notturni; infine nell'aria si potevano notare ad intermittenza piccole luci che si muovevano veloci e dispettose, altro non erano che minuscole Lucifate d'Inverno intente ad assicurarsi che tutto ciò che era stato ghiacciato con tanta cura dagli organizzatori non si sciogliesse, rimanendo sempre freddo e impeccabile.  
Un coro stupito si levò all'unisono da tutti gli studenti mentre centinaia di occhi rimanevano incantati alla vista di un simile splendore: era inutile negare l'evidenza, il parco di Hogwarts era stupendo, così incantevole da togliere il fiato, ed ora, ricoperto dalla fitta coltre di neve caduta negli ultimi giorni, e preparato con tanta maestria in ogni piccolo particolare era forse ancor più spettacolare del solito.  
"Se volete accomodarvi…che la festa abbia inizio!" esclamò Silente compiaciuto della sua creazione mentre l'eco dei passi dell'intero corpo studenti riecheggiava tra le pareti di pietra della sala grande, diretto all'esterno.  
Draco si alzò contemplando la visione del giardino davanti a lui prima di porgere la mano a Pansy perché lo seguisse insieme poi al resto del gruppo.  
"E' stupendo non trovate?" commentò Sally-Anne Perks, avvicinandosi al biondo Malfoy con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Sally era una di quelle ragazze che non aveva ancora capito il concetto di proprietà privata, o meglio di 'off limits'.  
I suoi comportamenti erano inequivocabilmente e costantemente diretti verso Draco, cercando il suo consenso, la sua approvazione, a volte solo la sua sopportazione, Sally non aveva ancora capito che c'erano delle regole non scritte ma ben chiare a tutti tra i Serpeverde, una delle quali era che Draco non era oggetto di caccia per nessuna, né all'interno di Hogwarts né tantomeno all'esterno, lui era al di fuori della portata di tutti, e Pansy l'aveva fatto capire chiaramente in più occasioni, mandando incantesimi di nascosto a ragazze di ogni casata e ogni età, che avevano anche solo provato ad avvicinare Draco.  
Pansy era una persona molto gelosa, non eccessivamente possessiva, ma non tollerava che qualcuno potesse mettere in discussione la sua autorità, ed inoltre era ben consapevole del fatto che Draco non era il tipo di ragazzo da passare inosservato, quello di cui tutte invece dovevano essere consapevoli era che non era merce di scambio, in nessun caso…  
"A qualcosa servono quei luridi elfi domestici allora…" commentò sprezzante il giovane Malfoy con un sorriso beffardo portando una mano sulla schiena di Pansy per invitarla a uscire in giardino.

_You've gotta live with yourself  
For the rest of you life  
Do you understand?  
Everybody asks the same question  
Who do you think you are? _

"Perché non ci risparmi i tuoi inutili commenti, Malfoy?" la voce di Hermione Granger risuonò petulante e fastidiosa a poca distanza da loro, accompagnata da una espressione di rimprovero che le si apriva sul viso sotto quella informe groviglio che lei si ostinava a chiamare capelli.  
"E' lei o è solo una visione? La paladina degli elfi indifesi! La piccola adorabile martire dei Grifondoro!" commentò Blaise unendo le mani al petto come in segno di preghiera e alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo con aria sofferente, scaturendo l'ilarità di amici e compagni.  
"Gli elfi sono creature che meritano rispetto! Esseri che voi trattate come pezze da piedi e che…" continuo la Granger livida di rabbia come ogni volta che questo argomento veniva trattato.  
"…e che comunque consideriamo su un gradino più alto del tuo nella scala evolutiva!" sentenziò Pansy con la sua voce tagliente e lo sguardo indagatore senza minimamente scomporsi mentre avanzava con passo elegante verso il giardino totalmente incurante della mezzosangue che ora la fissava con la bocca spalancata e la guance arrossate dal nervosismo e dalla rabbia.  
Il gruppo dei Serpeverde uscì nel parco ridendo per la magra figura appena fatta dalla Grifondoro a cui Pansy non aveva dato nemmeno il tempo di rispondere.  
"Stai insidiando il mio primato di insultatrice della Granger!" le fece notare Millicent divertita, scambiandosi uno sguardo complice con l'amica soddisfatta della breve discussione avuta con la pezzente amica di Potter.  
Millicent sorrise avvicinandosi poi a Blaise che si era già fatto strada verso il tavolo di ghiaccio decorato con la tovaglia verde della loro casata e che stava guardandosi intorno, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa o qualcuno.  
La mano di Draco scivolò lenta lungo la schiena di Pansy che si girò a guardarlo "La mia vipera…" commentò soddisfatto senza nascondere una velata punta di orgoglio.  
"Weaneane sarà qui a momenti…" commentò la ragazza sfiorandogli il viso con la mano "…meglio andare che dici?" continuò ricevendo un cenno di assenso dal compagno al suo fianco, mentre iniziarono a camminare fin'oltre la piattaforma di ghiaccio, sul limite sinistro del piccolo lago blu, dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove ora si trovavano i professori  
Passarono sì e no una manciata di secondi prima che quello che sembrava un semplice cespuglio di Rosabiancasenzaspina si trasformasse in un uomo alto poco più di un metro nascosto sotto un pesante mantello azzurro scuro, il volto accigliato e contornato da una folta barba bianca e un buffo paio di sopracciglia grigie e irsute.  
"La merce è già al suo posto signorino Malfoy, resa visibile con incantesimo del nostro pozionista più potente solo agli appartenenti alla vostra illustre casata e solo a quelli di età inferiore ai vent'anni per escludere naturalmente il vostro capocasa, il professor Piton…" disse con voce con voce atona, colma di sudditanza e rispetto verso Draco.  
"Ottimo lavoro Weaneane, i tuoi servigi non saranno dimenticati e saranno tenuti in grande conto da me e la mia famiglia…" rispose il ragazzo con un cenno della mano ricevendo in risposta un inchino da parte del piccolo uomo.  
"Lei è troppo gentile signorino Malfoy, e lei è incantevole stasera Milady…" continuò lo strano individuo profondendosi in ulteriori inchini prima di essere congedato dalla coppia e scomparire sotto il suo mantello nel buio nel parco della scuola.  
"Tutto è pronto?" la voce di Blaise fece girare contemporaneamente Draco e Pansy che annuirono soddisfatti, Weaneane aveva fatto ancora una volta il suo dovere preparando le scorte di alcolici esattamente dove loro volevano che fossero, al limitare della foresta, dietro un piccolo cespuglio di Baccheribacche, come ogni volta.  
Weaneane era il proprietario del più famoso negozio di whiskey e burrobirra di Hogsmade, il suo socio Lycanter era un ex studente di Hogwarts, figlio di un vecchio insegnante di pozioni nella scuola francese di Beauxbatons, e per questo conoscitore di alcuni dei filtri più strani e potenti conosciuti dai maghi di tutto il mondo. Era infatti in grado di rendere invisibile a chi voleva cioè che voleva, con una complicata pozione inventata proprio da lui e testata ormai più e più volte dai ragazzi della casata dei Serpeverde. Anche questa sera, come durante ogni festa, la 'merce' era stata correttamente considerata e i festeggiamenti della casata di Salazar potevano cominciare.

Blaise Zabini se ne stava seduto scompostamente su una sedia di ghiaccio insieme ai compagni di casa Thodore Nott e Adrian Pucey, grazie ad un incantesimo le sedie non erano fredde né scomode e i tre, al momento, stavano ridendo di gusto per la figura appena fatta da Ronald Weasley: il rosso si era avvicinato ad una ragazza del suo anno, che avevano scoperto essere Lavanda Brown, per offrirle da bere, ma goffo e impacciato come sempre si dimostrava era scivolato sul ghiaccio della pedana finendo per rovesciare un intero bicchiere di succo di zucca addosso alla ragazza.  
"Weasley: idioti oltre che pezzenti!" sentenziò Millicent avvicinandosi ai ragazzi e facendo cenno a Blaise si sedersi più compostamente per prendere posto sulle sue ginocchia.  
L'impressione che quei due davano in continuazione era quella di stare insieme, di frequentarsi, di almeno nascondere qualcosa, ma le persone a loro più vicine sapevano che in realtà non era assolutamente così, non ancora quanto meno.  
Si stuzzicavano, si rincorrevano, un prendere e lasciare ricorrente che li teneva molto uniti ma non abbastanza da aver fatto scattare quella scintilla che li avrebbe resi qualcosa di più: a Blaise Millicent piaceva, gli piacevano i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, e i capelli di platino, adorava il suo sarcasmo e quell'andatura ondeggiante quando camminava sui tacchi fin troppo alti; gli piaceva quella sua passione per le piante carnivore dell'orto della professoressa Sprite, e la conoscenza impeccabile che la ragazza aveva degli ingredienti di ogni pozione che fosse ordinato loro di preparare dal professor Piton.  
Millicent era sicuramente accattivante, e di certo sapeva come ammaliare, anche senza volerlo, ma con Blaise lo voleva, lo voleva fortemente: le piaceva sentire il suo sguardo addosso mentre camminava per sala comune, o i commenti soddisfatti alle battute che lei faceva contro i Grifondoro o contro le altre inutili casate, era in un certo senso attirata da quella sua naturalezza, dal suo lasciarsi cadere sempre scompostamente sulle poltrone di pelle del sotterraneo Serpeverde, con il braccio ripiegato dietro la testa, un piede sul tavolo e una gamba allungata lateralmente. Lo criticava, non faceva altro che rimproverarlo per quel suo comportamento allusivo e indecoroso, ma le sue due amiche, le due compagne di stanza con cui si confidava e che meglio la conoscevano, avevano capito da tempo che la loro era solo una intricata messa in scena per non dover fronteggiare qualcosa che entrambi vedevano avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
"L'altro giorno ho sentito una matricola di Tassorosso sostenere che Weasley fosse 'carino'…" intervenne Pansy con faccia schifata colpendo Theo con l'anca sulla spalla per farlo spostare un po' e sedendosi poi con lui su metà della sua sedia, prima di rubargli il bicchiere che teneva in mano e berne un sorso "Theo cosa stai bevendo, lubrificante per le scope?" chiese la ragazza disgustata dal sapore troppo alcolico perfino per lei di quel drink.  
"E' una mia creazione, non ti soddisfa?" scherzò il ragazzo riprendendosi il bicchiere quasi indispettito.  
Pansy e Theodore si conoscevano molto bene: il fratello maggiore della ragazza, Timothy, era infatti fidanzato da ormai quasi sette anni con la sorella più grande di Theo, Rowena; i due vivevano in un lussuoso cottage poco fuori Edimburgo, e stavano progettando, in una data che sembrava ormai molto vicina, uno sfarzoso matrimonio, che di certo non sarebbe passato inosservato nel mondo della magia, e che anzi si prospettava come uno degli eventi più attesi dalle famiglie purosangue.  
I fratelli avevano entrambi 25 anni, si erano conosciuti a Hogwarts, ovviamente nelle schiere Serpeverde, e si erano messi assieme durante il loro ultimo anno di scuola, Rowena aveva dunque trascorso con il fratello Theo metà delle successive vacanze estive a casa Parkinson, mentre per la seconda metà erano stati Timothy e Pansy ad essere ospiti della famiglia Nott.  
I due giovani Serpeverde si erano quindi conosciuti quando avevano soltanto otto anni ed erano diventati subito molto amici negli anni precedenti il loro ingresso ad Hogwarts, e il successivo smistamento nella stessa casa, insieme alle amicizie comuni, non avevano fatto altro che rinforzare ulteriormente il loro legame.  
"Mmpf…" sbuffò Pansy per prenderlo in giro guardandolo divertita, a volte sembrava strano vedere i Serpeverde in certi atteggiamenti amichevoli, magari vederli sorridere come normali studenti, quello che gli altri vedevano dall'esterno non era nulla, era la loro facciata, spesso veritiera, ma era solo la piccola punta di un enorme iceberg sotto cui si nascondevano persone complesse, relazioni intricate, pensieri, dettagli e amicizie che molti, soprattutto i Grifondoro ritenevano impossibili per la casata verde-argento.  
Ma ancora una volta non era importante quello che gli altri credevano, era importante quello che le Serpi volevano far loro credere, e quella che in realtà loro sapevano essere la verità.  
C'era un mondo dietro l'arroganza, no il loro comportamento non era finto, né costruito, il modo in cui apparivano era parte integrante del loro essere, era davvero una parte di loro, una parte decisamente consistente del loro modo di essere ma non l'unica: accanto a questa c'era una seconda metà del loro io, riservata a pochi, riservata solo ai propri pari, alle proprie Serpi e difficilmente questo lato era lasciato trasparire in pubblico, come stava accadendo con un semplice sorriso tra Pansy e Theo in quel momento.  
"E ancora una volta la impavida paladina dei Grifondoro corre in aiuto del suo amico…" commentò Adrian vedendo la Granger che si avvicinava al tavolo poco distante da loro insieme a Weasley, probabilmente per prendere dell'altro succo di zucca da rovesciare addosso a qualche ragazza.  
"Volete piantarla di ridere di Ron?" esclamo lei con la sua voce fastidiosa insinuandosi nella loro conversazione senza aver ottenuto nessun permesso.  
"A dire il vero abbiamo appena iniziato" rispose Blaise guardandola dal basso verso l'alto con espressione divertita, allargando le braccia come se le sue parole fossero la cosa più naturale del mondo, esattamente quello che lei si sarebbe dovuta aspettare.  
"E poi comunque in questo momento non stavano ridendo di Ron…" intervenne Millicent marcando bene il nome del rosso che li guardava cercando di ostentare rabbia e convinzione, "stavamo ridendo di te!" concluse mentre i suoi compagni cercavano malamente di trattenere qualche risata.  
"Pensate di essere tanto furbi, vero?" sbotto la ragazza livida di rabbia, "Pensate che farvi gioco degli altri sia una parte così importante della vostra vita!" continuò sbattendo un bicchiere sul tavolo ghiacciato accanto a lei, "E voi ragazze che vi atteggiate tanto a prime donne, soprattutto tu, Parkinson, non siete altro che le inutili tirapiedi dei maschi della vostra stupida casata!" tuonò indispettita.  
Quelle non era parole destinate a rimanere senza risposta, soprattutto se rivolte a una Serpeverde, che, per antonomasia, non era solita lasciarsi sfuggire una provocazione o un pretesto per attaccare briga con qualcuno; Pansy si alzò di scatto dalla sedia fronteggiando la Grifondoro che superava in altezza di una abbondante manciata di centimetri.  
"Hermione…" la voce di Potter risuonò alle spalle dell'amica, mentre le metteva una mano sulla spalla, forse cercando di evitare lo scontro che si stava prospettando tra le due ragazze.  
Hermione Granger era di certo una Grifondoro, come carattere, come intelligenza, come altruismo e forza d'animo, nascondeva un'indole decisa e testarda, capace di farla riuscire in qualunque impresa si mettesse in testa. Era disprezzata dalle Serpi, questo di sicuro, ma non voleva dire che non fossero consapevoli della sua tempra e del suo carattere, del modo in cui prendeva le cose sempre di petto, affrontando ogni problema, spesso anche il più difficile con una forza che, se fosse appartenuta a un Serpeverde, avrebbero di certo elogiato.  
Pansy la insultava, la riteneva indegna, una sporca mezzosangue, ma c'era un motivo per la cui Granger era l'obiettivo preferito delle loro battutine, dei loro scherzi: non era una smidollata, non si sarebbe mai ritirata a piangere in un angolo, avrebbe reagito alle provocazioni, avrebbe iniziato una discussione, un litigio, ed era questo che l'aveva fatta diventare il bersaglio preferito delle ragazze verde-argento.  
"Pansy la McGrannit ti sta guardando e non penso tu voglia provocarla di nuovo…" intervenne Theodore prendendo il polso dell'amica, cercando di farla tornare a sedere con lui, cercando di farla calmare e di non provocare l'ennesimo scontro che avrebbe portato per la ragazza solo guai, dopo gli innumerevoli richiami ricevuti durante la settimana alle lezioni di trasfigurazione, per alcuni commenti troppo velenosi su questo o quel Grifondoro.  
"Sai cosa trovo estremamente divertente di te Granger?" chiese Pansy con tono stranamente pacato, inclinando la testa, abbozzando un sorriso malevolo mentre continuava a fissare la sua sfidante che nemmeno per un secondo aveva abbassato lo sguardo continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi su quelli della Serpeverde. "Il fatto che continui ad aiutare Weasley nel suo patetico tentativo di conquistare una ragazza, quando l'unica cosa che tu vorresti è che si accorgesse di te…" continuò imperterrita mentre Hermione spalancava gli occhi come colpita da uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
"Ci diavolo ti credi di…" esclamò la Granger ad alta voce attirando su di sé l'attenzione di buona parte dei presenti, compresa quella dei suoi due fedeli compagni, Potter e Weasley che stavano appena dietro di lei, intenti a scambiarsi un'occhiata confusa.  
"Signorine, abbiamo forse qualche problema?" la voce della professoressa McGrannit interruppe la sua studentessa che fissava livida di rabbia la sua avversaria.  
"No professoressa!" rispose con tono innocente Pansy "Stavamo discutendo dell'ultimo articolo della Gazzetta del Profeta sui Finoli Antartici in estinzione, e la signorina Granger sembra aver preso un po' troppo male la mia posizione in merito…" continuò mentre Theo, Adrian, Millicent, Blaise ed anche Draco e Daphne che si erano da poco avvicinati a loro, reprimevano malamente una risata e qualche sguardo divertito.  
La professoressa non sembrò essere per nulla convinta dalla spiegazione data dalla Serpeverde e si girò verso Hermione per ottenere una risposta più consona ed esaustiva.  
"Mi scusi professoressa, in effetti ho preso troppo di petto le argomentazioni della signorina Parkinson" statuì lei senza staccare gli occhi da Pansy, come se volesse farle capire che non era finita, anzi non era nemmeno iniziata.  
"Vi prego di controllarvi, siamo a una festa, se dovete discutere sono sicura che riuscirete a farlo in maniera civile" convenne la McGrannit con un cenno del capo, ancora non soddisfatta dal modo in cui le studentesse avevano risposto alle sue domande, prima di girarsi e tornare con gli altri professori attorno al loro tavolo.  
Hermione fissò ancora per qualche secondo Pansy prima di aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa ma prontamente Potter le prese un braccio sussurrandole qualcosa all'orecchio cercando di trascinarla via insieme a Weasley.  
"I Finoli Antartici…" commentò Adrian scoppiando a ridere con le lacrime agli occhi, riempiendosi il bicchiere di Scrocchia Cola e correggendolo poi con del rum di una delle bottiglie della loro scorta segreta.

La festa proseguì come da copione, risate e scherzi, qualche matricola visibilmente ubriaca che Blaise e Theo avevano fatto bere a tradimento giusto per divertirsi; i professori erano andati a letto da un po', ma rimanevano di sorveglianza come sempre i fantasmi e Gazza, pronto a scattare verso l'ufficio di Silente al primo problema.  
Il custode se ne stava infatti fermo su una sedia con lo sguardo vigile e indagatore, il suo gatto sulle ginocchia, le mani che le accarezzavano avidamente il pelo liscio e scuro.  
Il Trio era seduto in riva al lago con altri membri della loro casa, Ronald Weasley stava raccontando qualcosa che sembrava essere per tutti estremamente divertente, persino Lavanda Brown sembrava aver dimenticato l'incidente del succo di zucca e si era unita di nuovo al gruppo con un vestito nuovo di zecca.  
I Tassorosso rimasti svegli erano davvero pochi e si erano confusi con i più numerosi Corvonero, alcuni avevano inscenato una partita di Hockey su ghiaccio dopo aver allungato la pedana anche a tutto il resto del giardino con un piccolo incantesimo.  
Blaise e Millicent se ne stavano seduti con Daphne e Theo sugli scalini accanto al lago, dalla parte opposta rispetto ai Grifondoro, le ragazze stavano provando alcuni filtri sui cigni cercando di farli cadere al proprio volere, magari per attaccare la casata rivale.  
Adrian Pucey era scomparso quasi un'ora prima con Tracey Davies, si era quasi certamente ritirato nei dormitori, o, ancora meglio, in una delle stanze vuote all'ultimo piano a destra prima della torre di astronomia, e di certo non si sarebbe fatto vedere fino al mattino dopo.  
Pansy stava camminando lungo la pedana ghiacciata alla ricerca di Draco che sembrava essere scomparso da qualche tempo a quella parte; istintivamente si girò verso sinistra verso un gruppo di Serpeverde per accertarsi che Sally-Anne Perks fosse lì con loro, sarebbe stato quanto mai fastidioso doverla cercare e schiantare se avesse scoperto che per qualche ragione era andata nuovamente dietro a Draco cercando di sedurlo, come aveva fatto già troppe volte.  
Si incamminò verso destra, lungo le mura del castello, fino a svoltare dietro l'angolo della torre dei Grifondoro, dove la lastra di ghiaccio sotto i suoi piedi curvava dolcemente trasformandosi poi in una minuscola terrazza delimitata da una balaustra alta poco più di un metro, appoggiato alla quale c'era Draco.  
Sporto in avanti con i gomiti sul corrimano, il maglione scuro tirato su sugli avambracci, la testa leggermente inclinata, lo sguardo completamente perso verso la foresta stregata che si perdeva a vista d'occhio contro il cielo scuro.  
Pansy mosse qualche passo verso di lui, fino ad arrivare al suo fianco, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la ringhiera di ghiaccio; Draco si era accorto del suo arrivo ma non aveva ancora dato segno della cosa, si limitava a rimanere fermo e immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
"Pensavo fossi fuggito a bordo di una carrozza con Sally-Anne…" commentò la ragazza con tono serafico riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso appena accennato; Draco girò la testa per guardarla, non poteva negare che gli piaceva quella punta di gelosia che Pansy provava verso la Perks, ed infatti in molte occasioni lui si era trovato ad assumere comportamenti vagamente ammiccanti verso la bionda apposta per provocare la reazione della sua ragazza.  
Gli piaceva il temperamento intransigente di Pansy, gli piaceva metterlo alla prova, era più forte di lui, doveva stuzzicarla, come se volesse quasi risvegliare in continuazione il suo interesse.  
Non che in questo lei fosse da meno.  
E aveva tutti i mezzi necessari per ripagarlo con la stessa moneta.  
Avere ai suoi piedi Kyle Montague, del settimo anno, era infatti una cosa che le era tornata utile in più e più occasioni: quando litigava con Draco, quando lui esagerava un po' troppo nel suo essere autoritario con lei, o nei commenti che non sempre lei accettava, sedersi su uno dei divanetti a flirtare volutamente con Kyle era una cosa che urtava i nervi nel giovane Malfoy come poche altre, e Pansy lo sapeva.  
Nel corso nel suo terzo anno la ragazza aveva infatti avuto una storia con il compagno di casa, una relazione per così dire, durata poco più di qualche mese: Kyle non era quello che si poteva definire una Serpe piena di istinto e arguzia, era simile più che altro a Tiger, o Goyle, Serpeverde per nome e tirapiedi di fatto.  
Ma aveva comunque la sua utilità.  
Era di certo di bella presenza, alto, profondi occhi azzurri, un fisico scolpito, un talento naturale per il quidditch, Pansy si divertiva da morire a illuderlo per far ingelosire Draco, cose che il più delle volte funzionava alla perfezione, certo senza che la cosa fosse notata da nessuno, Malfoy era maestro nel nascondere le sue emozioni, ma lei lo notava, eccome.  
"Questo vuol dire che l'hai già schiantata? O annegata nel lago?" chiese con una punta di ironia inclinando la testa per guardarla meglio.  
"Non ancora…ma ci stavo proprio pensando…" sorrise lei, sincera, una di quelle espressioni che solo lui e gli amici più intimi potevano vedere aprirsi sul suo viso, gli occhi scuri che si illuminavano, la fossetta all'angolo destro della bocca, i denti bianchi e perfetti in contrasto con la pelle olivastra.  
Pansy era fisicamente agli antipodi rispetto a Draco: capelli di platino uno, corvini come l'onice l'altra, entrambi con gli occhi verdi, ma lui chiari fino ad essere quasi trasparenti, lei scuri fino a sembrare quasi castani. Il giovane Malfoy aveva la pelle pallida e chiara, lei olivastra e dorata, che contrastava con quella del ragazzo come il giorno contrasta con la notte: erano agli opposti e forse per questo la gente rimaneva sempre stupita ed ammaliata nel vederli insieme, quasi stregata dall'inconfutabile aura che emanavano già separatamente ma in coppia ancora di più.  
"Sei di umore ancora peggiore del solito oggi Malfoy…" continuò lei vista la mancata risposta del ragazzo al suo precedente commento, alzando la mano e scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso. "Dopo la discussione di oggi pomeriggio sei addirittura quasi venuto a scusarti, la cosa è grave…".  
"Non mi sono scusato!" la interruppe Draco voltandosi indispettito: era quello che Pansy voleva ottenere, una reazione. La ragazza cerco di trattenere una risata, con scarsi risultati e Malfoy scosse la testa scocciato non appena capì che la provocazione era stata lanciata volutamente per risvegliarlo da quel torpore che l'aveva avvolto per tutta la giornata. "Ripeto quello che ho detto prima Parkinson, stai diventando noiosa…" commentò scrollando le spalle, riprendendo il tono distaccato e autoritario che era solito usare.  
Pansy si mosse sedendosi con un piccolo balzo sulla ringhiera della balaustra, incrociando le mani e inclinando la testa per cercare di incontrare i suoi occhi ma senza riuscirci.  
"E' da quando hai ricevuto quel gufo ieri sera che sei intrattabile…" continuò insistente, non aveva intenzione di lasciar cadere l'argomento, e lui sapeva che non sarebbe successo, Pansy voleva sapere cosa gli passava per la testa, voleva sapere perché era così.  
Se qualcuno si fosse spinto troppo oltre nel parlare con Malfoy sarebbe finito male, molto male, schiantato nella foresta stregata o in preda agli spasmi di un crucio, come altre volte era successo; ma a Pansy era consentito chiedere, era consentito voler sapere, Draco glielo permetteva perché sapeva che lei non avrebbe pronunciato frasi stupide o di circostanza come tutto il resto della marmaglia che gravitava loro intorno, se avesse avuto qualcosa da dire l'avrebbe detto altrimenti sarebbe rimasta semplicemente in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, senza compatimenti, né parole scontate.

_Here is my little secret  
Stay back or I will kill  
Kill, kill  
Here is my little secret  
Stay back or I will kill  
Kill, kill, kill, kill_

"Hanno scarcerato mio padre" disse così di punto in bianco, alzando lo sguardo negli occhi scuri della ragazza mentre una crescente espressione di stupore le si dipingeva sul viso.  
Lucius Malfoy, finito ad Azkaban in seguito agli eventi del Ministero dell'estate precedente, era stato scarcerato.  
Non era una cosa comune essere rilasciati da Azkaban con una tale velocità, ma dopotutto era di un Malfoy che si stava parlando e di comune non c'era quasi nulla in loro.  
"Un… vecchio amico di famiglia si è fatto avanti, dicendo che era lui quel giorno al Ministero, è riuscito a portare delle prove e… le accuse contro mio padre sono cadute" spiegò fermando la voce per qualche istante nel corso della frase, come se stesse cercando la forza per proseguire. "Era sua la lettera di ieri sera, mi stava informando della cosa" concluse staccandosi dalla balaustra e tirandosi su, appoggiando le mani sulla ringhiera di ghiaccio e scuotendo la testa impercettibilmente.  
"Quindi è pulito, tornato a casa e pronto a ricominciare…" commentò lei a bassa voce, quasi come se non volesse farsi sentire.  
Un sorriso si aprì sul volto del ragazzo "Ora possiamo riprendere in mano tutto quello che è stato mandato a monte dall'inutile Potter quella sera, al Ministero…" le disse mentre lei scivolava giù dalla ringhiera rimettendosi in piedi e allungando la mano verso di lui; il ragazzo la prese e si avvicinò a lei portandole una mano intorno alla vita e continuando a tenere la sua nell'altra. Pansy gli accarezzò il viso con un sorriso soddisfatto avvicinandosi poi per baciarlo, facendogli scorrere il palmo aperto sul petto lungo il maglione.  
"Con tuo padre di nuovo al comando tutto tornerà come deve essere, Malfoy…" continuò la ragazza staccando un attimo le labbra dalle sue e poi fermandosi un attimo.  
"Questo però non ha ancora spiegato…" iniziò a dire alludendo al fatto che non aveva del tutto spiegato il motivo del suo malumore, del suo nervosismo.  
"Non sarà la cosa più facile del mondo riaverlo a casa dopo…" la interruppe lasciando poi cadere la frase mentre Pansy gli passava una mano tra i capelli.  
"Forse dovresti tornare per le vacanze di Natale" propose.  
Nonostante il loro progetto per quelle settimane fosse di rimanere a Hogwarts e tornare solo per la festa a casa sua, riteneva che sarebbe stato meglio per Draco passare del tempo con suo padre dopo tutta la faccenda del Ministero e l'estate passata separati.  
"Non lo so, di certo tornerò il giorno prima della festa, mia madre impazzisce prima di certi eventi e vorrei evitare che il rientro di mio padre sia un momento di follia generale" commentò ironico strappandole un sorriso; "Poi magari mi fermerò qualche giorno" concluse e la ragazza annuì in assenso passandogli il pollice sulle labbra prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
"Neanche Azkaban può fermare un Malfoy…" sorrise a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca.  
"Niente può farlo" rispose lui a bassa voce colmando la piccola distanza tra loro.

_I will keep the legacy  
Of the lord of all  
What they see is not a dream  
Of a starless world  
Nothing else can change my plans  
And my destiny one more time  
I´ll go to war _

**Note dell'autrice**

**Credits:** le canzoni usate sono "Outrageous" di Britney Spears, "The Land of Ice and Snow" degli Stratovarius, "Who Do You Think You Are?" dei Duran Duran, "My Little Secret" dei Caliban e "Nothing Can Stop Me" dei Synthphonia Suprema


	3. Chapter 3 Minutes to midnight

**Capitolo 3  
Minutes to Midnight  
It's a kind of magic**

_It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic_

Casa Malfoy era una delle più antiche e maestose tenute del mondo magico, isolata e imperiale sorgeva arroccata su una collina solitaria da cui si poteva vedere chiaramente il mare, la costa al largo della città di Chester.  
Immersa in un parco pressoché illimitato svettava con la piccola torre centrale sopra le cime degli alberi più alti, degradando poi in un gioco di luci ed ombre, di guglie e finestre; i mattoni beige e la pietra color crema contrastavano con il tetto grigio e austero dando al complesso l'imponenza e la maestosità che si addiceva alla famiglia che lo abitava.  
Il corpo centrale della costruzione si sviluppava su tre piani, più una mansarda per i numerosi elfi domestici servitori della casata Malfoy.  
Arrivando dai piedi della collina si seguiva una tortuosa strada lastricata di pietre scozzesi, importate una a una da alcune rinomate cave nei dintorni di Aberdeen, scure e lucide in ogni condizione atmosferica; prima della casa si ergeva l'ingresso del giardino, una porta di mattoni color ocra con una finestra esattamente sopra il portico d'entrata, dai vetri scuri e spessi, tutt'intorno crescevano gli alberi, ora innevati e ingrigiti dal freddo costante dell'inverno ormai inoltrato.  
Il vialetto continuava poi fino ad arrivare a due imponenti ma tozze colonne di marmo grigio che precedevano il portone principale, alto quasi tre metri, di legno pesante e ferro battuto lavorato dai più antichi e famosi artigiani inglesi del XV secolo.  
All'estrema sinistra del corpo principale della casa l'enorme barchessa, adibita a residenza degli ospiti, poco più in là la serra di vetro e ferro ricoperta di edera magica e fiori invernali bianchi e blu.  
I preparativi per la festa di quella sera erano ormai stati ultimati, erano le sei in punto e tra un'ora sarebbero iniziati ad arrivare gli ospiti, oltre duecento persone da ogni parte del mondo si sarebbero riunite nel salone dei ricevimenti di casa Malfoy per celebrare il Natale nell'inconfondibile stile delle famiglie purosangue.  
Narcissa Malfoy stava scendendo la scalinata bianca posta alla sinistra del corpo principale della sua casa con passo elegante e deciso, i capelli raccolti in un composto chignon sopra la nuca, gli occhi marcati da un trucco scuro e sensuale, chiari e cangianti come non lo erano da tempo, un lungo vestito di pesante seta blu le fasciava il corpo dandole l'aspetto di una regina di ghiaccio, la preziosa cintura di vetro e diamanti stretta intorno alla vita, il bordo decorato di sottili fili d'argento così come il corpetto, scollato ricamato da miniscoli fiocchi di neve.  
Narcissa era una donna meravigliosa, una di quelle visioni che pochi uomini erano in grado di dimenticare; alcune voci nel mondo magico volevano che avesse antenate Veela, capaci di incantare chiunque posasse loro gli occhi addosso.  
"Madre siete incantevole" la voce di Draco risuonò dai piedi delle scale, mentre le porgeva la mano per aiutarla a compiere gli ultimi passi, con la postura e la fierezza di un vero padrone di casa.  
Narcissa sorrise al figlio inclinando la testa in segno di ringraziamento "Direi che l'abito che ho scelto per te è perfetto" commentò guardando il figlio, impeccabilmente elegante in un costoso smoking bianco e nero.  
"Come sempre, madre" rispose rispettoso Draco sorridendole.  
"Siamo pronti ad accogliere i nostri ospiti dunque" fu la voce di Lucius Malfoy a risuonare questa volta nel salone d'ingresso della tenuta, mentre stava in cima alla scalinata, imponente e meravigliosamente perfetto come non era da tempo.  
Sembrava che Azkaban non l'avesse nemmeno sfiorato.  
I capelli gli ricadevano lunghi e composti sulle spalle e oltre, il mantello nero e pregiato ondeggiava a ogni suo passo come a volerne preannunciare l'arrivo, l'unico segnale della prolungata sofferenza della reclusione erano gli occhi più tirati e stanchi di quanto non lo fossero mai stati, ma la luce che si nascondeva in loro era ancora quella del leader prediletto dell'Oscuro Signore.  
Scese gli scalini con grazia e maestria arrivando poi a fianco della sua finalmente riunita famiglia, la festa di quella sera avrebbe ufficializzato il suo rientro nella società magica, rientro che tutti aspettavano con impazienza.  
"So che verrà anche Pansy stasera, con la sua famiglia e naturalmente con i Nott; tua madre mi ha informato dell'imminente matrimonio dei loro fratelli, un toccasana per le stirpi purosangue che vengono sempre più spesso mischiate a luridi mezzosangue" commentò Lucius rivolto al figlio.  
"Sì, Timothy e Rowena si sposeranno quest'estate, stando a quanto mi ha detto Pansy, credo che arriveranno insieme, le loro famiglie sono ormai molto unite" spiegò il giovane rispondendo al commento del padre con rispetto.  
Narcissa fece poi cenno di seguirli nel salone dei ricevimenti che si trovava dall'altra parte della casa e dava appunto sul parco situato sul retro.  
Un'altra imponente scalinata dava accesso all'immensa sala che si trovava a un livello più basso rispetto al pian terreno da cui si accedeva alla tenuta Malfoy, dal lato nord della collina; gli ospiti, infatti, sarebbero stati accolti all'ingresso dalla servitù e dai maggiordomi, scortati fino allo scalone della sala dei ricevimenti e annunciati ai Malfoy dal più fedele dei loro servitori, Phineas Sertamius, legato alla famiglia da decenni di impeccabile devozione.  
Narcissa camminava per la stanza controllando ogni particolare, accertandosi che ogni cosa fosse al suo posto, che nessuno degli elfi avesse commesso il benché minimo errore.  
Lucius Malfoy guardò il figlio, facendogli cenno di seguirlo fuori dalle enormi vetrate che si affacciavano sul giardino innevato, lungo il vialetto che si inoltrava nel parco e poi, poco più in là nel bosco che costeggiava il lago in quel momento ghiacciato; Draco obbedì immediatamente alla richiesta del padre camminando al suo fianco sulla stradina lastricata, in silenzio, per qualche minuto, in attesa che Lucius iniziasse a parlare, a spiegargli il motivo per cui l'aveva voluto allontanare dai preparativi per la festa.

_One dream, one soul, one prize, one goal  
One golden glance of what should be  
It's a kind of magic_

"Quella di questa sera non è una semplice festa di Natale, Draco" disse con voce bassa ma decisa, conscio del fatto che il figlio era a conoscenza dei risvolti e delle implicazioni di quello che gli stava dicendo. "Questa sera riprenderò in mano le redini di quanto ho dovuto lasciare dopo l'attacco al Ministero, dopo lo scontro con Potter e i suoi luridi amici pezzenti" continuò inasprendo il tono: il ricordo dei mesi passati ad Azkaban era stampato nella sua memoria in maniera indelebile, l'eco delle grida strazianti che rimbombavano tra le mura di quella prigione, il tintinnio delle catene sbattute contro la pietra come un continuo lamento che ti impediva di chiudere gli occhi anche per un solo secondo, invaso dalla paura della loro presenza, i Dissennatori.  
Scheletriche anime dannate, ricoperte di cenci e mantelli logori che fluttuavano nel nulla, vigili e attenti a ogni derelitto gettato a marcire in una cella.  
"Lo so padre, questa sera stiamo mandando un messaggio" rispose Draco mettendo le mani in tasca e girandosi a guardare il padre, scorgendone forse per un solo istante il riflesso di quei mesi di reclusione, "questa sera faremo capire che la nostra battaglia è capace di superare anche le mura di Azkaban, e molto altro" concluse ricevendo un'occhiata compiaciuta da Lucius.

_One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day  
It's a kind of magic_

Tale padre, tale figlio.  
Mai una simile banalità era stata tanto precisa e adatta a due uomini, Draco non era frutto solo dell'educazione ricevuta, dei valori che gli erano stati insegnati, Draco era figlio di suo padre, sangue del suo sangue in ogni cellula del suo corpo, nella determinazione, nella fierezza, nel modo di porre in atto e anche solo elaborare ogni singolo pensiero.  
"Molti sono caduti quella sera al Ministero, molti altri si sono ritirati, nascosti nel fango come sudici vermi, spaventati da un esercito di bambocci capitanati da Potter; ora più che mai, Draco, dobbiamo saper scegliere i nostri alleati e circondarci di persone che rispecchiano i nostri stessi ideali… anche nelle schiere di Hogwarts, anche tra i ragazzi di cui sei il capo. L'Oscuro Signore ha bisogno di tutti noi, di ogni singolo mago disposto a inchinarsi alla sua causa" commentò l'uomo mentre un sottile filo di vento gelido gli scompigliava i lunghi capelli color platino.  
"Ho persone fidate tra le mie schiere, padre, persone disposte a sacrificarsi per quello in cui credono" rispose Draco convinto, sapeva di chi stava parlando.  
"Sono i buoni di solito a parlare di amore, definendolo un sentimento che ti cambia la vita, usando espressioni discutibili e immagini rivoltanti. Sono convinti che nel nostro mondo non ci sia posto per questo, ci sia posto solo per noi stessi e per il nostro egoismo, e di certo hanno ragione Draco, in buona parte hanno sicuramente ragione. Non c'è posto in nessuna fibra di noi per l'amore come loro lo intendono, i rapporti che abbiamo tra le nostre famiglie, sono molto diversi dai loro, indiscutibilmente migliori. Ma questo non vuol dire che tu possa affrontare ogni scelta della tua vita da solo. Quello che noi siamo chiamati a cercare Draco è un appoggio: ci saranno decisioni nella tua vita che cambieranno l'esistenza di molti, anche la tua, e prenderle da solo, senza avere qualcuno di cui poterti fidare ciecamente, sarà impossibile" disse Lucius fermandosi per un attimo.  
Il figlio lo guardava ascoltando ogni parola con attenzione, era un discorso che non gli sarebbe stato ripetuto, che doveva capire e afferrare ora, o l'avrebbe perso per sempre; una conversazione dettata da quello che il padre aveva dovuto passare ad Azkaban, una confessione che portava ampi scorci sugli anni ormai passati della sua vita, sulle sue scelte, sulle persone di cui si era circondato.  
Lucius Malfoy aveva ragione, non c'era posto nelle loro schiere per l'amore come inteso dai babbani, dai Grifondoro, da quelli che usavano definirsi 'i buoni', quel sentimento che loro tanto decantavano come il più importante della vita e che credevano fosse sconosciuto alla gente come i Malfoy.  
Non era così.  
Non era stata solo la convenienza o il volere dei loro genitori a spingere Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa Black ad unirsi in matrimonio, era stato qualcosa che andava ben oltre il loro tanto elogiato amore, era stato destino, era stata la naturale evoluzione del rapporto tra due persone, tra la fiducia e il rispetto che avevano l'uno per l'altra.  
Dall'esterno la casta dei purosangue sembrava una casta prettamente maschile, o forse maschilista; di certo erano gli uomini ad avere le redini, ma sotto in un intricato intreccio di persone e personalità si nascondeva molto di più, si nascondevano gli appoggi e le compagne di ogni singolo Mangiamorte, di ogni singolo Serpeverde.  
Chi avrebbe potuto obiettare il ruolo di Narcissa Malfoy in tutta quella guerra?  
L'aver appoggiato costantemente il marito in ogni sua scelta, l'aver sopportato di vederlo rinchiuso ad Azkaban e l'aver accettato e condiviso la decisione di Lucius di tornare a capo dei seguaci dell'Oscuro Signore, nel ruolo che gli competeva e gli spettava di diritto.  
Narcissa Malfoy era per il marito molto più che una semplice ombra, era una presenza costante e sicura, fidata e inarrestabile, era una donna dai principi saldi e convinti, capace di crescere un figlio come Draco; una donna che si nascondeva dietro un aspetto etereo e schivo, ma con le qualità di una vera signora, quale doveva essere.  
"Devi avere al tuo fianco molti alleati, ma più di tutto devi avere al tuo fianco qualcuno che non ti lascerà mai cadere. Molti ti gireranno le spalle alla prima insicurezza, ma tu devi poter contare su molto di più che dei semplici tirapiedi" continuò l'uomo girandosi a guardare il figlio con convinzione, cercando di trovare nei suoi occhi la conferma di quanto gli aveva appena detto.  
"Posso contare sull'appoggio di una persona padre, so che sembra ancora molto presto per affermare questo ma…"  
"Non è mai troppo presto Draco, sono cose che senti immediatamente, o non le sentirai mai" lo interruppe mettendo in chiaro i dettagli del discorso che gli aveva appena fatto.  
"Posso contare ciecamente sull'appoggio di qualcuno" statuì il giovane Malfoy con maggiore autorevolezza questa volta, sicuro di quanto appena affermato.  
"E deve essere reciproco Draco, io e tua madre siamo sempre stati uniti in ogni decisione. Non si parla di amore, si tratta di essere semplicemente una cosa sola agli occhi di ciò che deve essere fatto…" concluse mentre il figlio gli rivolgeva un cenno di assenso, ancora assorto nel cercare di comprendere a pieno quanto appena rivelatogli.  
"Dovrai anteporre a te e alla tua vita scelte per il bene della tua causa, per il bene di Colui che seguiamo ciecamente da anni, e in queste decisioni non dovrai mai essere da solo, dovrai sempre avere qualcuno capace di guardarti le spalle anche se credi di poterlo fare da solo" continuò il maggiore dei Malfoy "Voglio che tu rifletta su quello che ti ho detto Draco, arriverà nei prossimi mesi il tuo momento di agire, e niente dovrà mettersi tra te e la scelta che sarai portato a compiere, dovrai avere l'appoggio di chi ti sta intorno, e dovrà essere un appoggio incontrastato" concluse allungando per un attimo la punta del suo bastone nella neve e tracciando una piccola linea, quasi fosse soprapensiero, poi si girò rientrando con passo ritmico e scandito in casa dove Narcissa aveva ormai ultimato ogni preparativo e dove stava aspettando l'ormai imminente arrivo degli ospiti.

_The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time  
It's a kind of magic  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity_

"La famiglia Bulstrode" la voce di Phineas Sertamius risuonò squillante nel salone dei ricevimenti, molti degli invitati erano già attivati, e l'uomo doveva servirsi di un incantesimo per sovrastare l'ormai concitato vociare degli ospiti.  
Finola e Jude Bulstrode iniziarono a scendere l'imponente scalinata seguiti dai due figli, Millicent e Rupert, più grande di lei di cinque anni; i presenti in sala alzarono lo sguardo verso quella che era di certo una delle più antiche dinastie puro sangue del mondo magico. La signora Bulstrode aveva i capelli biondi come quelli della figlia, lisci e molto corti, fino a poco sotto l'orecchio, due grandi occhi scuri e una bocca forse troppo carnosa e sporgente; il signor Bulstrode era invece un uomo molto alto ed elegante, dai capelli castani e radi nella parte posteriore del capo, gli occhi chiari accentuati da un paio di occhiali da vista piccoli e tondi dalla montatura dorata. Millicent camminava a braccetto del fratello indossando un abito color pesca lungo e molto semplice, senza decori o ricami pretenziosi, ma di una eleganza classica e minimalista, il corpetto di tulle arricciato, le maniche leggermente trasparenti e ampie e la gonna morbida e leggera; Rupert aveva preso qualcosa da entrambi i genitori, i capelli castani del padre e gli occhi scuri e profondi della madre, così come le labbra carnose e rosee. Non appena furono arrivati ai piedi della scalinata Daphne si fece strada tra le persone per andare incontro all'amica, incantevole in un vestito di seta viola dai ricami orientaleggianti verdi e dorati, mentre Eveline, la sorella maggiore della famiglia Greengrass si avvicinò all'ex compagno di scuola Rupert per salutarlo prima che la famiglia Malfoy arrivasse per dare loro personalmente il benvenuto.  
Poco dopo la voce di Phineas risuonò nuovamente nella sala "I signorini Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey e Theodore Nott!" esclamò introducendo i tre compagni di casa di Draco che erano arrivati separatamente dalle loro famiglie. Alcune esclamazioni e risatine si levarono dalle ragazze già presenti tra gli invitati mentre i Serpeverde scendevano decisi le scale dirigendosi poi verso i padroni di casa per porgere i loro saluti.  
"Come mai senza famiglie?" chiese Daphne una volta che gli adulti si furono allontanati lasciandoli da soli.  
"I miei e quelli di Blaise dovrebbero essere già qui" rispose Adrian guardandosi in giro mentre Draco annuiva facendogli capire di aver visto entrambe le famiglie.  
"I mie arrivano con i Parkinson, avevo detto a Pansy se voleva venire con noi ma non era ancora pronta" esclamò Theo scrollando le spalle divertito: conosceva Pansy da anni ed una cosa che poteva affermare con certezza era che la ragazza non era di certo veloce nei preparativi, soprattutto quando si parlava di una delle feste in casa Malfoy.  
Si divertiva molto a prenderla in giro per questo, a farle notare come fosse maniacale in ogni singolo particolare quando doveva presentarsi davanti alla famiglia di Draco, spesso la ragazza rispondeva sbuffando o con una semplice inarcata di sopracciglio, altre volte ribatteva dicendo che prima o poi lui avrebbe invocato il suo aiuto per prepararsi per una festa in cui avrebbe voluto fare una figura impeccabile agli occhi dei genitori di una ragazza, e Theo si limitava a dirle che al momento il problema non lo riguardava.  
"I signori Parkinson, i signori Nott, Timothy Parkinson e Rowena Nott" esclamò Phineas annunciando i nuovi arrivati dall'alto della scalinata.  
Serene e William Parkinson aprivano la fila: vedendo la donna scendere le scale i ragazzi Serpeverde non poterono non notare ancora una volta la quasi totale somiglianza con la loro amica, sembravano due gocce d'acqua con la naturale differenza di età, gli occhi scuri, i capelli lunghi e setosi, la carnagione olivastra e l'espressione sicura, Serene era di certo il ritratto di cioè che sarebbe stata Pansy in poco meno di vent'anni. William Parkison procedeva a fianco della moglie, i capelli scuri e folti, lunghi come quelli di Lucius Malfoy, facevano da contorno a un viso magro e proporzionato in cui spiccavano due meravigliosi occhi verdi, che il figlio Timothy aveva fortunatamente ereditato dal padre. Tim era infatti molto simile alla madre come lineamenti del viso ma lo sguardo era sicuramente quello di William, non solo per espressività, ma anche per colore e taglio degli occhi.  
I signori Nott seguivano, vestiti entrambi di grigio perla, colore che Castalia Nott prediligeva visto il bianco candido dei lunghi capelli che le scendevano sulle spalle e il colore cristallino degli occhi. James Nott aveva invece una chioma corvina, riccia ma composta e gli occhi color nocciola, dal taglio grande e leggermente ovale. Rowena, la figlia maggiore aveva i capelli castani come il padre ma gli occhi azzurri della madre, e da lei aveva preso anche la figura slanciata e longilinea, così come l'eleganza nei gesti e l'espressione dolce dei tratti del viso.  
"Merda ho perso la scommessa!" sentenziò Blaise cacciando le mani in tasca leggermente scocciato, mentre continuava a fissare la scala da cui stavano scendendo gli ospiti appena annunciati.  
"Scusa?" gli chiese Millicent incuriosita con un sorriso divertito e le braccia incrociate al petto.  
"Avevo scommesso con Pansy che questa volta non sarebbe riuscita a fare la sua solita entrata scenica e solitaria…" rispose il ragazzo guardando gli amici leggermente abbattuto, mentre tutti si mettevano a ridere.  
"Blaise, fate questa scommessa ogni anno, e ogni anno per un motivo o per l'altro Pansy riesce a ritardare il suo ingresso, non farlo con la famiglia ma farlo da sola, dando sfogo a quel suo adorabile egocentrismo!" rise Daphne che ben conosceva l'amica e il suo desidero di mettersi in mostra, lo conosceva molto bene, e lo condivideva su tutta la linea.  
"La signorina Pansy Parkinson" di nuovo Phineas portò la bacchetta alla gola per amplificare la sua voce e annunciare l'arrivo dell'ultima Serpeverde che mancava all'appello.  
Pansy era in cima allo scalone con un'espressione soddisfatta, forse per aver vinto la scommessa con Blaise, forse perché in quel momento gli sguardi dell'intera sala erano puntati su di lei; iniziò a scendere i gradini con passo lento e sicuro alzando leggermente l'orlo del vestito per non inciamparvi. Portava un ambito di velluto verde che richiamava i modelli medievali, il corpetto decorato in oro si stringeva sotto il seno con un laccio intrecciato e molto stretto, le maniche erano leggermente a sbuffo e ricamante con fili dorati, la gonna scendeva poi morbida fino ai piedi perdendosi in mille pieghe cangianti sotto la luce dei lampadari di cristallo.  
Draco iniziò a camminare tra i presenti in sala per avvicinarsi al fondo della scalinata, rimanendo leggermente in disparte, muovendo un passo avanti solo nel momento in cui Pansy si trovò vicina agli ultimi gradini e porgendole la mano per aiutarla a scendere inscenando poi un elegante baciamano a cui la ragazza sorrise compiaciuta.  
I due raggiunsero poi la famiglia Parkinson che stava conversando con i padroni di casa.  
"Pansy ben arrivata" sorrise Narcissa salutando la ragazza con sguardo vivace.  
Narcissa Malfoy aveva per lei una vera e propria predilezione: considerava Pansy, come la migliore ragazza che avrebbe mai potuto vedere al fianco del figlio, per la presenza indiscutibilmente elegante ma anche per il carattere forte e deciso che aveva saputo dimostrare in molte occasioni. Non avendo figlie femmine infatti la signora Malfoy amava rivedere se stessa nella ragazza, con la stessa fierezza e la stessa forgia dei suoi sedici anni.  
"Buona sera Pansy" fece eco alla moglie Lucius con una espressione compiaciuta e soddisfatta, approvava la scelta del figlio, naturalmente l'approvava, visto che altrimenti sarebbe stata una scelta che Draco non avrebbe mai potuto compiere.  
"Signora Malfoy, Signor Malfoy" rispose lei accennando un rispettoso inchino "E' un piacere riaverla tra noi" continuò poi rivolta a Lucius con tono deciso.  
"Ti ringrazio, è un piacere essere tornato a fare parte della società" rispose l'uomo con un cenno d'assenso, con cui congedava i ragazzi dando loro il permesso di raggiungere nuovamente i compagni.  
Draco le porse il braccio allontanandosi dalle loro famiglie "Ti stava guardando chiunque mentre scendevi le scale" commentò tenendo lo sguardo fisso in avanti e salutando saltuariamente qualcuno con un cenno del capo "Anche Kyle Montague" aggiunse facendo cenno a Tracey Davies che stava bevendo qualcosa con uno dei suoi fratelli di unirsi al gruppo poco distante.  
"Che gusto ci sarebbe stato a passare inosservata?" rispose la ragazza con una punta di orgoglio, le piaceva sentire da lui certi commenti, le piaceva sapere che niente sfuggiva al suo controllo e al suo sguardo.  
"Giusto…" sorrise lui spostando per un attimo gli occhi su di lei "…dimenticavo quanto ti piace stare al centro dell'attenzione" continuò con tono ironico.  
"Un simile commento da un Malfoy… credevo non sarei vissuta abbastanza per sentirlo!" scherzò mettendosi a ridere e strappando un sorriso anche al ragazzo nel momento in cui raggiunsero il resto del gruppo.  
"Cosa ti deve quest'anno?" chiese Millicent divertita indicando Blaise con un cenno del capo e alludendo alla loro scommessa.  
"Una delle sue due magliette degli Appleby Arrows autografate da Meghan McCormack!" rispose Pansy molto soddisfatta.  
Sì, era una fan del quidditch, una vera e propria fan, e non solo a livello platonico, visto che lei e Millicent facevano parte della squadra della loro casata, a Hogwarts.  
Forse sembrava strano pensare che due ragazze come loro potessero avere una simile passione, condivisa naturalmente anche da tutti i ragazzi, ma invece era proprio così, erano grandissimi appassionati di quidditch, ed erano tutti tifosi degli Appleby Arrows. Tutti a parte Daphne, che riteneva il quidditch, sue testuali parole, 'uno sport in cui uno sciame di svolazzanti imbecilli rincorrevano delle orribili palline rumorose, anche se a volte i giocatori erano davvero carini'.  
Più e più volte il gruppo aveva cercato di portarla a qualche partita, ma lei si era quasi sempre rifiutata, e quando aveva accettato era rimasta seduta sugli spalti a fissare la partita poco convinta o a guardare i ragazzi della curva opposta con il proprio binocolo.  
"Hey ma la maglietta l'avevi promessa a me!" si lamentò Theo guardando male Blaise che scrollò le spalle.  
"Spiacente, ormai è sua!" commentò l'amico rivolgendo uno sguardo truce a Pansy che invece lo guardava tutta soddisfatta.  
Meghan McCormack era la miglior giocatrice del campionato inglese, una donna capocannoniere della stagione fino a quel momento: aveva messo a tappeto tutti i cercatori delle altre squadre dimostrandosi di gran lunga la migliore, e Pansy e Millicent la ammiravano molto, non era infatti così diffusa una tale superiorità femminile nel gioco del quidditch.  
Dopo aver parlato un po' di sport ed aver come al solito battibeccato su chi era o non era il migliore giocatore della squadra o della stagione i ragazzi decisero di spostarsi nella zona buffet della sala, zona in cui Blaise e Adrian, come sempre, avrebbero potuto dare libero sfogo alla propria ingordigia.  
Come da copione, infatti, iniziarono tutti a mangiare, prendendoli un po' in giro e ridendo su alcune delle ultime figure fatta a scuola da Potter e compagnia; era davvero un'atmosfera inusuale per il gruppo selle Serpi, o almeno così poteva sembrare a un occhio inesperto. In realtà erano pur sempre adolescenti intenti a frequentare la scuola, alle prese con i problemi che generalmente si trovano ad avere tutti i sedicenni; di certo il loro ruolo era molto diverso dal normale, appartenevano tutti a famiglie molto importanti nel panorama magico, famiglie impegnate in una sola e unica causa, la Sua causa, quella del Signore Oscuro, ma in questi momenti piaceva loro pensare di potersi dimenticare del resto, e vivere semplicemente come ragazzi della loro età, scherzando e ridendo tra loro nella più completa normalità.  
Erano ormai le undici quando Blaise Zabini uscì in giardino per prendere un po' d'aria, o meglio, per fumare una sigaretta; si allontanò dalla parte visibile dalle vetrate per sfuggire agli sguardi dei suoi e degli altri genitori e si diresse verso gli scalini davanti all'entrata della serra; prese posto tirando fuori il suo pacchetto di sigarette e se ne accese una.  
"Posso scroccare?" la voce di Millicent risuonò davanti a lui facendogli alzare la testa, sorrise vedendola lì a braccia incrociate forse per il freddo e poi annuì facendole cenno di sedersi accanto a lui, prima di porgerle una sigaretta.  
Millicent la mise fra le labbra sporgendosi poi per avvicinarsi alla fiamma dell'accendino di Blaise e inspirò subito dopo una lunga boccata di fumo.  
"Pansy e Draco sono scomparsi da qualche parte e Daphne come al solito si è avvinghiata a mio fratello!" rise la ragazza stendendo le gambe in avanti fino a toccare con i piedi la neve e rabbrividendo un attimo.  
Blaise si lasciò scappare una risata togliendosi la giacca e mettendogliela sulle spalle "E' un insopportabile clichè questo, lo sai Bulstrode? Voi ragazze che vi mettete sempre questi leggerissimi vestitini, che per carità vi stanno benissimo, ma poi morite di freddo ed ecco che reclamate implicitamente l'arrivo di una giacca maschile!" scherzò girandosi per guardarla molto divertito.  
Millicent scosse la testa facendo cadere sul viso qualche ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli biondi, poi portò di nuovo la sigaretta alle labbra inspirando profondamente.  
"Ripeto quanto detto alla festa ad Hogwarts, preferiresti vedermi con un vestito modello Granger, o ancora peggio McGrannit?" propose la ragazza sistemandosi la giacca sulle spalle e piegando ancora le ginocchia fino a portare le gambe contro il petto.  
"Non mi lamento assolutamente del vestito scelto, giuro!" rise lui lanciando nella neve la sigaretta e facendola poi scomparire con un rapido gesto della bacchetta; "Ho una cosa per te…" aggiunse poi allungandosi per frugare nella giacca che le aveva dato poco prima e tirandone fuori un piccolo pacchetto dalla carta grigio scuro che le porse con un sorriso.  
"Blaise! Abbiamo detto di scambiarci i regali domani mattina in sala comune, no?" rise la ragazza prendendo il regalo e iniziando a giocare con il nastro blu.  
"Questo lo apri adesso…" statuì lui con un cenno del capo prima di portare lo sguardo su di lei che sorrise. Era imbarazzata da questo gesto, di certo il più diretto che Blaise avesse mai fatto nei suoi confronti, e per questo si era trovata leggermente spiazzata; tutte sensazioni che difficilmente si addicevano a Millicent Bulstrode, ma in questo momento mentre se ne stava seduta sugli scalini ghiacciati della serra con lui, con in mano quel pacchettino non poteva negare che erano proprio quelli i sentimenti che provava.  
Iniziò a scartarlo e aprì poi la scatolina scura, dentro c'era un accendino babbano, d'argento, una M di pietre verdi incastonata sopra.  
"Lo so che è babbano, ma è comodo! E poi così smetti di rubare il mio!" rise il ragazzo mentre lei rigirava l'oggetto tra le mani guardandolo con attenzione: era pesante e molto bello, per niente pacchiano, ma anzi decisamente elegante, qualcosa che riusciva perfettamente a immaginarsi in mano sua, qualcosa che le si addiceva perfettamente.  
"Grazie, è bellissimo!" sorrise girando la testa "Dovrò ricominciare a fumare molto di più d'ora in poi!" scherzò scuotendo la testa, prima di fermarsi e sporgersi verso di lui stampandogli un semplice bacio sulla guancia appoggiando poi la testa sulla sua spalla "Dobbiamo per forza fumarne un'altra, per inaugurare!" aggiunse prendendo il pacchetto di Blaise e mettendogli una sigaretta tra le labbra prima di accenderla con il suo nuovo regalo, facendo subito dopo lo stesso per lei.  
"Buon Natale!" rise lui alzando la sigaretta in una specie di improvvisato brindisi.  
"Buon Natale!" rispose la ragazza toccando con la sua quella di Blaise mentre entrambi si mettevano a ridere.

"Ho una cosa per te…" disse Draco mentre Pansy girava la testa per guardarlo.  
Erano in un piccolo gazebo nascosto alla vista del resto del parco, sul limitare sinistro del bosco della tenuta Malfoy, era di legno bianco, e vista la temperatura numerosi ghiaccioli pendevano dal bordo del tetto; c'era un completo silenzio, così strano per una festa tanto affollata, ma il resto degli ospiti era lontano e non si sentiva alcuna voce né alcun rumore.  
I due ragazzi si erano allontanati da quasi mezzora per sfuggire a una conversazione improponibile con Marcus Flint e sua sorella, avevano finto di dover assolutamente andare a cercare Millicent, che invece avevano visto, mentre camminavano verso il gazebo, sugli scalini della serra con Blaise.  
Stavano seduti a terra, Draco aveva la schiena sorretta dalla piccola balaustra di legno, una gamba stesa e una piegata, con il polso appoggiato al ginocchio, Pansy stava seduta contro di lui con le testa reclinata sulla sua spalla.  
"Qualcosa per me…" commentò pensierosa "…qualcosa come un regalo?" continuò con un sorriso a cui il ragazzo rispose con un cenno di assenso prima di tirare fuori la bacchetta e far apparire un pacchetto a terra poco distante da loro.  
Vedendolo gli tornò in mente la lettera che suo padre gli aveva spedito il giorno della festa di Natale a Hogwarts, e le parole che gli aveva detto anche quella sera, sarebbe arrivato il suo momento, anche lui avrebbe avuto una parte nella storia, anche lui sarebbe servito alla causa. Sapeva che questo voleva dire che prima o poi sarebbe stato reclutato per una delle missioni dei Mangiamorte, non sapeva quando ma sapeva che sarebbe successo.  
Era stato dopo aver letto quello che il padre gli aveva scritto annunciandogli la sua liberazione da Azkaban che aveva cambiato il suo regalo di Natale per Pansy, prendendo quello che ora era impacchettato sotto la carta verde.  
Lo prese e lo porse alla ragazza.  
"Aprilo…" disse a bassa voce mentre lei iniziava a slegare il nastro argentato lasciandolo ricadere a terra prima di rompere la carta lucida; aprì la scatola blu e sollevò i due fogli di carta velina che crepitarono tra le sue dita, dentro, adagiato sopra una imbottitura color crema, c'era un braccialetto.  
Era semplice, sulla parte anteriore c'era un cameo di pietra dura verde, liscia e screziata da venature più scure, il bordo era d'argento così come il resto del gioiello composto da due bande di metallo rigido che di richiudevano con un piccolo gancio di pietra nera.  
Pansy lo rigirò tra le mani guardandolo incantata.

_This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm here in secret harmonies  
It's a kind of magic_

"Non è un semplice braccialetto…" le spiegò il ragazzo passandole un braccio attorno alla vita e sporgendosi un po' in avanti mettendo una mano in tasca e tirandone fuori una pietra verde, identica a quella del bracciale, attaccata a una finissima catenina d'argento.  
"Sono due metà della stessa gemma, recitando le parole incise sul retro, una rispecchia ciò che accade davanti all'altra. Non si possono usare per comunicare, ma si possono usare per vedere…" le spiegò mentre lei girava la pietra per vedere la formula.  
"Stai progettando di andare da qualche parte Malfoy?" chiese girando lo sguardo incontrando i suoi occhi verde chiaro in cerca di una risposta.  
Draco non disse nulla, perché non aveva nulla da dire.  
No, lui non stava progettando di andare da nessuna parte, ma forse qualcuno lo stava progettando per lui, e di certo sarebbe stata una decisione a cui non avrebbe potuto opporsi.  
Pansy si sporse appoggiando le labbra su quelle del ragazzo che istintivamente alzò una mano affondandola nei suoi capelli per avvicinarla a sé.  
"Resta qui stanotte…" disse lui con la voce ridotta a un sussurro senza quasi staccarsi da lei, con gli occhi semichiusi, come se in quel momento non avesse bisogno della vista.  
"I nostri genitori non sarebbero molto d'accordo" rispose la ragazza tornando ad attaccare la sua bocca, "Torna a Hogwarts con me" continuò poi staccandosi di nuovo.  
"Non posso, mio padre vuole che resti, fino a Capodanno" sospirò lui scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa lasciandole scorrere una mano lungo i contorni del viso prima di venire interrotto dal un rintocco della campana che annunciava che mancava un solo quarto d'ora a mezzanotte.  
"Dobbiamo tornare, o probabilmente tuo padre ti vorrà qui fino a Capodanno dell'anno prossimo…" scherzò la ragazza prima di mettersi il braccialetto e rimirarlo "E' bellissimo comunque…" sorrise iniziando ad alzarsi insieme a lui.  
"Potrò sempre controllare la tua distanza da Kyle Montague" commentò lui a bassa voce con quel così tipico sorriso alla Malfoy mentre lei inclinava la testa guardandolo divertita.  
"Dovrò imparare a togliermelo!" disse scoppiando a ridere mentre si incamminavano nella neve verso il corpo centrale della casa, dove si trovavano tutti gli altri invitati; arrivarono poco dopo trovando il resto del gruppo e fermandosi a parlare finchè improvvisamente tutte le luci della casa e del parco si spensero.  
La folla di persone alzò contemporaneamente gli occhi verso il cielo: nel momento in cui la campana della torre della tenuta Malfoy iniziò a suonare i dodici rintocchi della mezzanotte le stelle sembrarono oscurarsi e migliaia di Magileotteri Lucentari vennero liberati dai servitori e iniziarono a librarsi nell'aria colorati e lucenti come fuochi d'artificio.  
I Magileotteri erano piccoli insetti luminosi, capaci di assumere qualunque colore desiderassero, vivevano in sciami di migliaia di esemplari e venivano addestrati dai maghi a comporre del cielo le figure più lucenti e disparate.  
In questo momento si poteva scorgere un enorme sole aranciato che poi esplose come in un pioggia che iniziò con le tonalità del rosso e divenne sempre più fredda fino a diventare verde e poi azzurra. Gli animaletti volarono in basso fino quasi a sfiorare le teste dei presenti e poi ripresero quota formando un altro disegno, alcuni si unirono per formare delle grandi nuvole argentate, altri in minuscole formazioni diventarono centinaia di fiocchi di neve che sembravano nevicare splendenti sopra la folla degli ospiti che ridevano ed osservavano estasiati le meravigliose creazioni.  
Ancora un volta i Magileotteri volarono in alto per prendere un'altra forma, questa volta diventarono decine e decine di fuochi d'artificio perpetui, ogni volta che uno si spegneva se ne accendeva un altro permettendo agli altri piccoli insetti di guadagnare le posizioni originari e riaccendersi di nuovo e così via, senza sosta, illuminando il cielo notturno di ogni colore e rispecchiandosi sul lago ghiacciato della tenuta Malfoy e sull'enorme coltre di neve che ricopriva il giardino.  
"Potrei chiedere di far scrivere ai Magileotteri la scritta 'Blaise ha perso anche quest'anno'…" scherzò Pansy girando la testa verso Draco che si trovava dietro di lei, le braccia attorno alla sua vita e gli occhi verso il cielo ad osservare l'intrattenimento che i suoi genitori avevano creato per gli ospiti. Sentendo il commento della ragazza non riuscì a non mettersi a ridere, sapeva che prima o poi Pansy avrebbe sfruttato una simile idea, probabilmente proprio con il povero Blaise.  
Pansy era sempre stata un tipo originale per certe cose, fin da bambina, quando si trovavano nei giardini di casa sua, o di Theo, o di uno qualunque della compagnia e lei veniva sempre fuori con delle idee stranissime per giocare, o per fare qualche fetida pozione da far bere agli animali della fattoria dietro casa di Adrian.  
Sì, si conoscevano tutti fin da quando avevano all'incirca dieci anni o poco meno, ma lui non aveva mai badato molto le ragazze una volta entrato ad Hogwarts, era stato troppo impegnato a far capire chi era, e chi comandava, ed inoltre si sentiva molto più grande e maturo di loro, anche se magari senza fondamento; soltanto nel corso del terzo anno, dopo quel famoso incidente tra Pansy e Clarence Goodwin si era reso conto che non aveva più a che fare con le bambinette che giocavano a fare inutili pozioni nel giardino di casa, aveva rivalutato Pansy e con lei anche Millicent e Daphne, così si era creato il loro gruppo.  
Ricordava bene la prima volta che l'aveva conosciuta, mentre era alle prese con quell'enorme pentolone puzzolente, i suoi genitori dovevano parlare con i Nott, e lui era andato con loro sperando di trovare Theo e giocare con lui; avevano nove anni ed era giugno inoltrato…

_**Sette anni prima **_

_"Ciao Theo" la voce del bambino biondo appena arrivato nel giardino di casa Nott risuonò tra le mura del porticato, mentre il padrone di casa alzava la testa dall'enorme calderone su cui stava giocando insieme a un'amica dai lunghi capelli scuri che si distrasse un attimo per scrutare il nuovo arrivato.  
"Ciao!" rispose Theo appoggiando la bacchetta sulla sedia e alzando poi la mano in cenno di saluto, prima di dare un'altra occhiata alla pozione ribollente nella pentola davanti a loro.  
"Cosa state facendo?" chiese il biondino avvicinandosi incuriosito e sporgendosi un attimo per osservare il liquido violaceo e puzzolente con cui i due bambini stavano giocando.  
"Stiamo preparando una potentissima pozione" rispose la bambina spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio prima di prendere una boccetta di vetro azzurro e versarne il contenuto nel calderone producendo una zaffata di fumo grigio e giallo.  
"Bleah questa cosa puzza! Cosa c'è dentro?" continuò con aria schifata l'ultimo arrivato.  
"Tutti gli scarti della dispensa magica di mio padre, e anche delle cose che Millicent ha rubato a suo fratello, cose che usa a Hogwarts" rispose Theo buttando una foglietta di Edera Magica nel pentolone prima di accorgersi che non aveva ancora fatto le dovute presentazioni "Draco lei comunque è la mia amica Pansy" disse guardando prima uno poi l'altro.  
"Draco…" disse lei poco convinta.  
"Pansy…" esclamò lui in contemporanea.  
"Che nome stupido!" continuarono i due all'unisono fissandosi e rimanendo poi in silenzio per una manciata buona di secondi.  
"Posso aiutarvi? Ho delle scaglie di Salamandra Strisciata se volete…" disse poi il biondino come se niente fosse, tirando fuori dalla tasca del mantello una sacchettino di velluto rosso scuro "E anche due occhi di rana…" continuò tutto soddisfatto.  
"Buttali dentro" disse la bambina guardandolo con gli occhi scuri e abbozzando un sorriso "Ma uno alla volta che poi se schizza e ci macchiamo la mamma di Theo rompe!" continuò mentre Draco annuiva buttando i primo degli occhi di rana nel calderone.  
Tutti e tre si sporsero in avanti curiosi di sapere cosa sarebbe successo.  
"Novità?" una voce risuonò alle loro spalle facendoli sobbalzare.  
"Cretina, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!" sbottò Pansy guardando male la ragazza bionda che si era unita a loro intorno al calderone.  
"Ciao Draco!" disse lei ignorando il commento della moretta che continuava a fissarla imbronciata.  
"Ciao Millicent" la salutò lui tornando poi a guardare la pozione "Si sta spappolando…" commentò guardando l'occhio di rana che ribolliva nel liquido viscido.  
"Metti l'altro!" propose Theo abbassandosi per prendere una scatoletta "Poi io ci metto una Lumaca Blu Bicornuta…" aggiunse ricevendo da tutti un cenno di assenso.  
"Ma a cosa dovrebbe servire questa pozione?" chiese il piccolo Malfoy buttando anche il secondo occhio di rana che a differenza del primo iniziò a gonfiarsi diventando grosso quasi come una pluffa prima di esplodere schizzando un po' ovunque.  
"Non lo sappiamo, però tanto bene non deve fare…" disse Millicent rubando la Lumaca a Theo e guardandola schifata "Pensavamo di darla a mio fratello così la dà a bere a uno di quei Grifondoro della sua scuola…" spiegò lasciando cadere la Lumaca che stava iniziando a dimenarsi e a emettere rumori decisamente fastidiosi.  
"Magari li trasforma in Luppoli della Savana" disse Pansy ridendo, "sai che bello!"  
"O magari in un Procione Svedese Carnivoro…" propose Draco.  
"Mio zio Winfred ne aveva uno…" disse a sua volta Theo osservando sempre più interessato la loro ribollente creazione.  
Millicent prese uno degli enormi mestoli di legno e iniziò a mescolarla "Dobbiamo farla assaggiare a qualcuno…" commentò pensierosa.  
"Io non la bevo!" dissero gli altri tre all'unisono, sospettosi e guardinghi verso le idee poco ortodosse dell'amica.  
"Perché non la facciamo bere a uno dei tuoi stupidi elfi domestici, Theo?" propose Pansy incrociando le braccia e guardando a turno tutti i suoi compagni di pozione.  
"Tanto anche se uno sta male non importa a nessuno e vediamo cosa fa" aggiunse Draco scrollando le spalle.  
"Ok, mettiamone un po' nella boccetta!" convenne Theo prendendo il mestolo e versando in una bottiglietta un po' del liquido rivoltante.  
"E se muore?" ipotizzò Millicent mentre si incamminavano tutti affiancati verso casa di Theo.  
"Mamma ne comprerà un altro…" rispose lui con naturalezza e gli altri non trovarono nulla da obiettare, era di certo un'ottima risposta._

_Magic, it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic  
Ha ha ha, it's magic  
It's a kind of magic_

**Note dell'autrice**

**Credits:** la canzone usata è "It's a kind of magic" dei Queen


End file.
